James Potter debe morir
by CoNnY-B
Summary: James Potter lo tiene todo: capitán del equipo de Quidditch, popular, y se da el lujo de salir con varias chicas a la vez. Pero no tiene en cuenta que una pelirroja con malas intenciones vendrá a revolucionar su pequeño mundo. [L&J]
1. Él es James Potter

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**John Tucker Must Die Copyright 2006 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corp. and Dune Entertainament LL.C.**

**James Potter debe morir  
Cap 1: Él es James Potter**

Me di cuenta en tercer año de que era invisible.

No estoy hablando en serio por supuesto, ni que me hubiesen hecho tomar una poción de invisibilidad, mucho menos de andar por ahí con una capa invisible. No. Yo era más como... anónima.

ANÓNIMA.

No es que no intentara dejar se serlo... sólo me consideraba (y me consideraban) una perdedora.

Aunque en cuanto al amor...

Recuerdo aquella vez cuando me vi en una clase de Transformaciones. El guapo Sirius Black estaba sentado tras mío y sentí que me llamaba la atención por el hombro. Me volteé sonriente para recibir un papelito arrugado con un corazón encima.

-Pásala...

Pero me equivoqué. Era para la espectacular rubia que se sentaba adelante mío.

Sí, en el amor me iba pésimo. Había otra cosa que me jugaba en contra.

Recuerdo otra ocasión donde estaba yo en casa arreglando unas cajas (pues nos acabábamos de mudar) cuando un bombón de hombre entró a mi casa con una bandeja en las manos.

-Hola –lo saludé, sonriendo.

-Hola, soy Remus –parecía despreocupado-. Vivo al lado y mi madre me pidió que trajera estos brownies.

-Yo soy Lily. Nos acabamos de mudar... debe ser obvio por todas las cajas y eso –me reí, nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de decirle que íbamos al mismo año, en la misma casa... ¡en el mismo colegio! Pero me interrumpió, diciendo algo como:

-Santos calabacines... –mirando a mis espaldas.

Me voltee otra vez. Ahí estaba mi mamá.

-Hola, soy Lori –lo saludó ella.

-Los hice para ti... –respondió él, acercándose como embobado-. Toma. Ten cuidado, estás caliente... Quiero decir, están calientes... –se corrigió-. Muy calientes...

Mi madre. Uf... Un tema. Desde que papá murió, nunca tuvo problemas para conseguir hombres... Su problema era conservarlos. Solía llevar la cuenta de cuántos eran... pero era agotador. Por eso los llamaba a todos... _Van_

-Hola Lily –me saludaban, y siempre terminaban diciendo: -Seré tu nuevo padre.

Y yo les respondía:

-Tal vez no debamos hablar antes de tiempo, Van...

-Me llamo Steve, niña –me respondió uno-. ¿Por qué sigues llamándome Van?

-Porque tarde o temprano –expliqué-, todos se _van_...

Pasa tantas veces que mi mamá reacciona de una forma muy madura: una, dos o tres sesiones de terapia sicológica rápida, que en su lenguaje significaba comer _toneladas_ de chocolate. Luego empacamos y nos mudamos a otra ciudad. Ahora que lo pienso, ser invisible tiene sus ventajas: con tanta mudanza, nunca sufrí con las despedidas... Mal que mal nunca hice buenos amigos y para mi desgracia seguía yendo a Hogwarts.

Hablando de Hogwarts. En aquel castillo, ya en mi último año pasé de ser una completa desconocida a...

-Ahí va la sangre sucia Evans... –le oí decir a Severus Snape, de Slytherin en cierto recreo.

Pero no debemos hablar más de mí. Esta ni siquiera es mi historia. Es la de él.

James Potter.

Aceptémoslo, él _es_ el mejor. Capitán y estrella de su equipo de Quidditch, de familia rica... y parece un cruce de modelo y dios griego. Lo vi jugar... qué va. Lo he visto jugar una y otra vez, cada año que nos lleva a Gryffindor a la victoria. Aquí, en el primer partido del año, se puede ver de todo.

-¡Vamos, James, mata a las águilas! –gritaba Beth, de Hufflepuff, desde su puesto-. Pero no a las de verdad por supuesto –le explicó a su amiga-. Hay que proteger a los animales...

Carrie, de Ravenclaw, llevaba relatando toda la mañana.

-Queda claro quién hará que perdamos la Copa De Quidditch una vez más... –decía desde el puesto de comentarista al terminar el partido, sonriente, a pesar de los abucheos de sus compañeros de casa.

-Soy James Potter –decía él-. También me dicen Jamsie, Snitch veloz, Cornamenta... algunos me llaman Ricopotter, pero soy más conocido como El Capitán.

Abajo en el campo, tras bajar todos a saludar, pasa a guiñarle un ojo a Heather, la capitana del equipo de porristas... de Slytherin. Pero qué va, su amor por las mujeres trasciende casas.

Caminando de regreso al castillo, me acuerdo de la primera vez que hablé con James Potter.

Para costearme los materiales escolares cada año (ya que mamá era un poco... despilfarradora) cada verano, y durante cada visita a Hogsmeade, me dedicaba a trabajar como mesera en Las Tres Escobas, cuando todavía servía comidas. Este verano, de hecho, fue la primera vez que le hablé. Sí, él estaba sentado solo en una mesa, y mi superiora me envió a atenderle. No me enloqueció, ni nada parecido. Tenía la situación bajo completo control.

-Hola –dijo él, calmado.

-¡Sí! –exclamé yo-. Es decir... no. Quiero decir... ¿Qué...

-Aún no decidí qué pedir –me respondió con esa encantadora sonrisa de la que quedé prendada.

Hice una pequeña reverencia y me retiré...

No debí haberle hecho una reverencia... ¡Ay!. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Obviamente un chico como él ya tiene novia.

Y adivinen quién llegó a Las Tres Escobas. Sí, Carrie, la de Ravenclaw, quien no sólo es comentarista habitual, también es Prefecta de su casa, capitana del equipo de Gobstones, seleccionada Ravenclaw de Snap Explosivo, presidenta del club de Astronomía, de Encantamientos... y creo que eso es todo.

-Decidí escribir un libro infantil –escuché que le decía a James.

Ok, escribirá un libro infantil también.

Mientras limpiaba una mesa cercana, la oí hablar en un idioma extraño, y luego James:

-Eres tan sexy cuando hablas en francés...

Y se besaron, justo cuando yo pretendía tomarles el pedido.

-Chicos... ¿necesitan un minuto? –susurré antes de irme a la barra.

Olviden eso. Dos días después me lo encontré de nuevo, besándose con una morena y... ¿qué, tiene dos novias? Sí, parece. Esa era Heather, la porrista de Slytherin. Al ir a tomarles el pedido, la escuché:

-Dolly siempre me dice: por qué no gruñimos?

-¿Gruñir?

-Lo sé, en el descanso. Es tan inútil...

Me vieron. James habló:

-Dos ensaladas verdes con el aderezo aparte. Salmón para ella y langosta para mí.

-Adoro cuando haces eso –le dijo Heather.

-Adoro hacerlo... –se acercó a ella.

-Adoro que adores como adoro lo que haces... –se acercaron más.

-Que se demoren en traer un plato y otro –me indicó James, sin mirarme. Cuando me alejaba de regreso a la barra lo volví a oír decirle con voz melosa a Heather: -Con ese top te ves muy atractiva... seguro lucirías mejor sin él...

Dos días más y... ¿Qué es esto, una casa de...? James Potter y la tercera novia (Beth, de Hufflepuff) estaban en la misma mesa de las otras ocasiones. Yo los veo claramente desde la barra.

-Nunca he venido aquí –le dijo James, serio. _Sí, claro_-. Espero que tengan comida vegetariana –abrió el menú y exclamó: -Oh, nooo, ternera? Lo siento –le dijo a ella-. ¡Nos vamos! –se puso de pie-. ¡Si quisiera torturar animales iría a un laboratorio!

-Oye... –le dijo Beth en voz suave, haciendo que se sentara.

-...lo cual no haría nunca, porque torturan animales.

No me gusta juzgar, pero por alguna razón, ser una activista vegetariana implica ser _fácil_.

-Por ti no es necesario que abandone toda la carne –le susurró ella, antes de besarlo.

¿Vieron eso? No lo estoy inventando.

-No lo entiendo. Esas chicas parecen tan seguras de sí mismas –le comenté a una de las chicas que trabaja allí conmigo, mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba James-. ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta de que James las engaña?

-Él es un tipo listo –respondió con una mirada evaluadora-. Sale con chicas de diferentes casas y de diferentes grupos, así nunca hablan entre ellas. Les dice que no lo dejan salir con chicas durante el periodo de Quidditch y que tienen que guardar el secreto.

Yo la miro asombrada.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-No lo sé, es sólo una suposición...

Pero pronto rompe en llanto. Otra víctima de Potter. Pobrecilla...

Ya de regreso al tiempo actual, es el comienzo de semana tras el primer partido de Quidditch del que les hablaba al principio. Me siento al centro de la mesa de Gryffindor, pero todos alrededor parecen tener que irse en ese preciso momento. Vale... estoy acostumbrada.

Y ahí viene entrando James, como en cámara lenta. Saludando a todos los que se le cruzan, sonriéndole a las chicas. Pasa por la mesa de Slytherin, le susurra algo al oído a Heather, que sonríe, y sigue su paseo a través del Gran Comedor. Pasa junto a la mesa de Hufflepuff, abraza a Beth disimuladamente y le firma el petitorio de alguna de sus estupideces ecológicas para continuar caminando. Se detiene junto a Carrie, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y recibe de ella un trozo de pastel en la boca. Hasta que llega a nuestra mesa, pero bien lejos de mí, y se pone a hablar con sus amigos. Black, Lupin y Pettigrew.

James confiaba en su sistema para alternar chicas, pero ni siquiera él podía anticipar lo que sucedería ese Lunes Negro...

Dicen que James iba subiendo las escaleras y le sonrió a la profesora Claypoole. Que ésta se sonrojó, bajó dos escalones más, se sujetó el pecho y se desplomó escaleras abajo. James fue en su ayuda al mismo tiempo que otra chica. ¿Cómo podía saber él que la profesora sufría de angina en el pecho? No fue culpa de James, lo sé. Era una afección preexistente. Un tiempo después la profesora se recuperó, se jubiló, y se retiró a su hogar al sur de Escocia.

Como fuera. Esa tarde, cuando llegué a mi clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, encontré apiñadas en la puerta a todas los alumnas de séptimo año que cursaban esa asignatura, pues veíamos un tema que nada tenía que ver con los varones, defensa especializada femenina. Una voz se alzó antes de abrirse la puerta:

-La profesora Claypoole está en el hospital así que juntamos a las alumnas de todas las casas... –Era la profesora McGonagall. Se oyó un abucheo general-. Sí, sí, lo sé. Todas ustedes se odian...

-En realidad la odiamos a usted –murmuró una de las chicas al pasar.

-Bueno, bueno. Hoy como son tantas las separaré en grupos a lo largo del salón. Jennifer, Alison, Dolly, Sarah, Denise y Kimmi, por ese lado de la sala.

-¡Me llamo Lucrecia! –reclamó la última en ser nombrada, que tenía muchas capas de maquillaje blanco, era como gótica o algo así.

-A este lado de la sala las quiero a ustedes dos –apuntó a dos chicas que acababa de entrar a la sala-. Beth, Carrie, Heather y... como sea que te llames –me apuntó.

-¡Soy Lily! –exclamé-. Lily...

-Comiencen a practicar sus hechizos en parejas...

Las otras chicas se ponían en posición de ataque. Yo instintivamente me paré en frente de Heather.

-¿Tú eres Heather, verdad? Yo soy Lily –me presenté amablemente.

-¿Y? –respondió Heather, apuntándome con su varita.

Unos pasos más allá, una chica (yo no sabía el nombre pero llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw) le preguntaba a Carrie.

-No te vi en la fiesta anoche ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eso es un secreto. No puede saberse... –Carrie bajó el tono de voz, y noté que Heather la miró-. Estoy saliendo con James Potter.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –gritó Heather repentinamente apuntando a Carrie con su varita.

La varita de Carrie se elevó por los aires y ella calló sentada al piso.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Carrie, mirando a Heather con odio.

-Lo siento, me equivoqué de contrincante –respondió la Slytherin, poniendo cara de inocencia.

Pero cuando Carrie se incorporó y se preparó para atacar a su pareja, Heather volvió a gritar apuntándola:

-¡_Demaius_!

La chica que hacía de pareja de Carrie se acercó preocupada y gritó:

-¡_Ennervate_!

Con lo que Carrie se levantó del suelo y apuntando a Heather con su varita se le acercó peligrosamente.

-¿Sabes qué? Eso no fue un accidente –le dijo, desafiante.

-¡Él es mío, mantente alejada de él! –Heather le quitó la varita y la agarró del pelo.

-Oh, tú, maldita mocosa –replicó Carrie defendiéndose.

-Hey, chicas –Beth se metió entre ellas intentando separarlas-. ¡Paz y amor, vamos, no vale la pena pelear por un chico, deténganse, no hay motivos para pelear!

-¡James Potter es mío! –exclamó Heather empujando a Carrie.

-Hey –Beth se puso delante de Carrie y empuñó su varita hacia Heather-. Yo estoy saliendo con James Potter.

-¿Qué? –Heather apuntó su varita hacia la cabeza de Beth y unas chispas rojas salieron de ella, pero Beth se alejó y el hechizo me llegó a mí, haciéndome caer al suelo.

-¡Suficiente! –gritó McGonnagal poniéndose al medio de la pelea. –Concentrémonos en la clase por favor.

Pero apenas regresó al escritorio, Beth empujó a Carrie y empuñó su varita hacia ella. En ese segundo comenzó una guerra dentro de la sala. Todas contra todas, volaban hechizos de diestra a siniestra, a mí me pasaron a empujar dos veces cuando intentaba reincorporarme. ¡Hasta a la profesora le llegó un _Expelliarmus_ pero nadie más reparó en ello! Cuando la situación parecía incontrolable yo levanté mi varita e hice un hechizo silenciador que calló sobre toda la clase.

-Él las está engañando a todas –empecé, mirando atentamente a Beth, Carrie y Heather-. Y en vez de desquitarse con él, empiezan a pelearse entre ustedes?

Entonces McGonnagal quitó el hechizo de silencio y se puso de pie, pero no fue necesario porque nadie decía palabra alguna.

-¡Castigadas! –gritó-. Tú, tú, tú y tú –apuntó a cada una de ellas, incluyéndome. Luego se retiró del aula.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí. Yo me puse de pie y salí del círculo del terror en ese preciso momento. A mis espaldas, Beth se incorporó y se preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Y quién era ella?

-No lo sé... Pam... algo –respondió Heather, también levantándose.

Abandoné la sala y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, Encantamientos.

A la hora de almuerzo me llegó un comunicado que ponía la detención para las seis de la tarde, cuando terminaba mi última clase, en la Biblioteca. Llegué quince minutos antes, pues no quería problemas con el profesor que estuviese a cargo. El aula estaba vacía, salvo por un chico que oía música en una esquina. Miré alrededor, pero la señora Pince al parecer había ido a dar un paseo.

Aquel muchacho tarareaba una canción de Los Trasgos, tan entusiasmado que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que de pronto levantó la vista y me vio. Se quitó los audífonos y comenzó a balbucear.

-Eh... Lo siento, es...

-Los Trasgos, sí, te entiendo –sonreí.

¿Por qué él se me hacía vagamente familiar?

-Sí, exacto, eso es...

-No puedes tararear realmente lo que dicen sus canciones –le dije con una mirada cómplice.

-Una vez que empiezas, no puedes parar.

-Sí.

-Soy Scott –se presentó-. Estamos juntos en... Pociones, verdad?

-Sí, eso. Soy Lily.

Se hizo un silencio mortal en la Biblioteca por lo que parecieron minutos.

-Emmm... ¿Dónde están los otros? –dije yo, mirando en rededor-. ¿Los castigados? –agregué, al ver la cara de interrogación que puso Scott.

-¿Viniste... viniste temprano al castigo? –me preguntó sorprendido, casi burlándose.

Me dio un poco de vergüenza. La Lily perdedora se asomaba de nuevo. Debía decir algo inteligente para salir del paso.

-Oh, bueno... es que... Tú sabes, odiaría perder un minuto del... castigo.

Desde la puerta abierta de la biblioteca llegó a mis oídos la voz de James Potter.

-Hola, nena... –saludó él a una de sus tantas víctimas.

-Hola James...

-La pasé genial con estas dos en la playa...

Qué horroroso, fue lo primero que pensé, y algo como un "Ugh" salió de mis labios.

-Oh, vaya... –dijo Scott-. Esa no es la reacción que él genera normalmente en las chicas. En general, es más como... –y empezó a imitar suaves gemidos. Yo me reí.

-Sí, de acuerdo... Ese idiota no es realmente mi tipo... –Quizás mentí, quizás no.

-Sí, tienes razón. Suele comportarse como un idiota muchas veces.

-Oh –me sorprendí de que hablara así de él-. Yo pensé que todos lo consideraban como un dios... o algo.

-Cerca. Él es mi primo.

-¿Tú eres el otro Potter? –exclamé, divertida.

-¿Qué fue eso? Acaso quieres decir... ¿_Aquel Potter, el perdedor_?

-Oh, no. No me malinterpretes –me sonrojé-. Yo sólo... es que no parecieras...

-¿Atractivo, fornido, capaz de iniciar una pelea entre chicas? –Yo puse cara de desconcierto-. No, es cierto. Pero está bien... –se puso de pie-. Te voy a contar un secreto –bajó la voz-. Mi mamá dice que soy especial por dentro.

-Bien por ti –sonreí, y me acomodé en el asiento mientras él salía de la Biblioteca.

Un piso más abajo de la Biblioteca, Heather se acercaba a James.

-¿James, podemos hablar un segundo?

-Claro nena –miró a sus amigos-. Más rato voy con ustedes, chicos –Esperó a que los otros Merodeadores desaparecieran por la esquina y el pasillo quedara vacío para hablarle a Heather-. ¿Qué sucede?

-En la clase de Defensa de hoy, una perdedora dijo que estaba saliendo contigo...

-¿En serio? –se mostró sorprendido-. ¿Y tú le creíste?

-No... Digo, tú no puedes tener una novia...

-...durante la temporada de Quidditch –completó él-. Pero, si pudiera... –se acercó a ella coquetamente-, ya sabes quién sería –y la besó-. ¿Sabes? No entiendo por qué las chicas dicen cosas como esas. Parecieran estar celosas de lo nuestro, porque... –bajó la voz y se acercó a su oído-, compartimos algo especial. Algo que no podemos etiquetar. Es un vínculo implícito... Y adoro lo segura que eres...

Minutos más tarde, Heather llegó a la Biblioteca para encontrarse con Carrie, Beth, conmigo y la señora Pince. Todas estábamos sentadas en mesas diferentes, y yo era la más alejada.

-¡El castigo ha comenzado! –exclamó la bibliotecaria dirigiéndose a la puerta-. ¡Ya regreso, y no hablen!

Heather esperó a que saliera de la Biblioteca para hablar:

-Hablé con James –nos dijo a las demás-. Fue dulce y se sintió mal por ustedes... –observó con arrogancia a Beth y a Carrie-. Dijo que estaban celosas porque él y yo compartimos algo especial –Carrie la miró frunciendo el ceño-. Algo que no podemos etiquetar, porque...

-...porque es un vínculo implícito –siguió Beth, consternada-. Y adoro lo segura que eres...

-...y me duele que lo preguntes –completó Carrie con los ojos muy abiertos-, porque tú eres...

-...la única chica para mí! –exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo, mirándose indignadas entre sí.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Heather-. ¡Nos dijo exactamente lo mismo a todas!

-Imagínense. Hace las paces con nosotras... y luego se acuesta con nosotras... –comenzó Beth.

-¿Ustedes lo hicieron? –le preguntó Carrie a Beth, asombrada.

-James y yo compartimos algo especial –contestó la Hufflepuff, sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué, la cama? –exclamó Carrie.

-Compartimos una perspectiva vegetariana y pacífica de la vida –le explicó.

-Perra Hippie –dijo Heather, disimulando la insolencia con una tos.

-Oh, qué lindo, Heather –respondió Beth-, como si nadie supiera que la pequeña señorita porrista le pone ganas.

-¿Tú también? –le preguntó Carrie a Heather.

-Mira, James y yo nacimos para estar juntos. Él es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y yo... la capitana de las porristas.

-Oh, disculpa. ¿Qué tipo de porrista? –dijo Beth.

-¡Vaya, hablan como si él las tomara en serio! –exclamó Carrie.

-¡No me compares con ella! –exclamó Beth.

-¿Ah, acaso eres mejor que yo? –le preguntó Heather con furia.

-¡Cállense! –exclamé.

-¿Perdona? –se voltearon.

-¿Qué?

-Perdonen... lo siento –dije, fingiendo regresar a mi libro de Historia de la Magia.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? –me preguntó Heather.

-Eh... no. No es asunto mío...

-¿Qué? –repitió Beth.

Tomé aire y miré al techo unos segundos.

-Ok, déjenme adivinar... ¿Él siempre usa sobrenombres como nena o cariño? –Ellas se miraron entre sí-. Sí –confirmé-, no lo hace por afecto. Lo dice para no confundir sus nombres. Siempre habla de un _vínculo implícito_ o _algo especial_, pero nunca de una relación... –parecían sorprendidas-. Y todo ese acuerdo fue idea de ustedes, así que se sienten culpables del engaño...

-¡Por Merlín, tú también saliste con James! –exclamó Heather.

-No, eh... No. Yo sólo... conocí a un chico como él... _Van_.

-Ella tiene razón –comenzó Carrie-. Él siempre me hace sentir culpable...

-Sí... –susurró Beth afirmando con la cabeza.

-En mi caso si un hombre me hiciese sentir así... –empecé.

-...romperías con él –dijo Heather-. Blah, blah, blah...

-James encontraría otra novia en un segundo –razonó Beth.

-No –las corregí-. Yo no dije _romper con él_. Yo me vengaría...

**Continuará...**

_Como ven este primer cap es igual a la película, los diálogos son idénticos y la historia es parecida sólo que trasladada al mundo HP, pero a medida que avance el fic se va a alejar del guión original y van a encontrarse con un final completamente diferente. Espero sus comentarios :)_


	2. En plan de venganza

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**John Tucker Must Die Copyright 2006 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corp. and Dune Entertainament LL.C.**

**James Potter debe morir  
Cap 2: En plan de venganza**

_-En mi caso si un hombre me hiciese sentir así... –empecé._

_-...romperías con él –dijo Heather-. Blah, blah, blah..._

_-James encontraría otra novia en un segundo –razonó Beth._

_-No –las corregí-. Yo no dije _romper con él_. Yo me vengaría..._

Me miraron sin saber qué decir.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Heather.

Iba a contestar cuando...

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó Beth-. ¡Tú eres la chica que el año pasado se volvió loca y enviaron a rehabilitación en San Mungo!

-No, yo... –traté de explicarme, pero me interrumpieron.

-¡Ah, entonces eres la que internaron por bulimia! –dijo Beth.

-No...

-¿Campamento contra la obesidad?

-No... –me reí-. Yo...

-¡Hey! –la señora Pince regresó a la Biblioteca-. ¡Sin hablar!

-Mi nombre es... –empecé.

-¡Sin hablar! –repitió la señora, mirándome como si fuera retrasada.

Esa noche cuando estaba en mi habitación sentí el ulular de una lechuza en mi ventana. Fui a ese lugar y le abrí. Era una carta de mi mamá. Decía que ya estaba saliendo con otro hombre, un veterinario o algo así. Me senté sobre la cama y tomé una pluma de mi mesita dispuesta a contestarle, cuando otra lechuza entró a la habitación, pues me había dejado la ventana abierta.

_Lily, nos juntamos en media hora en una sala desocupada del quinto piso donde las ventanas dan al lago. Identificarás la puerta porque tendrá un elástico rojo en el picaporte._

_Queremos vengarnos de James._

_Atte.:  
Carrie Schaeffer  
Prefecta de Ravenclaw  
Capitana del equipo de Gobstones  
Presidenta del Club de Encantamientos  
Presidenta de..._

Y así seguía una larga lista que ocupaba más de la mitad del pergamino.

Sonriendo, me coloqué la túnica sobre el pijama y mis zapatos, me guardé la carta en un bolsillo (y también la de mi mamá) y salí de la habitación al mismo tiempo que las lechuzas se iban por la ventana abierta.

En la sala común –vaya sorpresa- me encontré con Sirius Black conversando en una esquina con Peter Pettigrew. Al parecer ni me vieron, porque siguieron en lo suyo cuando salí por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Rato después llegué al pasillo que me habían indicado. La luz de la luna entraba por cada ventana. Identifiqué el elástico rojo en una de las puertas y entré.

-Hola –sólo estaba Carrie adentro, sentada sobre una mesa-. ¿Tu nombre era Lily, cierto?

-Sí –sonreí. Usualmente nadie se acordaba de mi nombre-, soy Lily...

Unos minutos más tarde apareció Heather en la puerta.

-Quiero destruir a James Potter.

Luego Beth:

-Me opongo a la matanza de animales, pero en el caso de James Potter haré la excepción...

-Vaya, ni siquiera lo conozco... –me dije en voz alta.

-¿Y? Tú no conoces a nadie –dijo Beth-. Eres como Suiza. _Nutrial_.

-Se dice _neutral_ –la corrigió Carrie-. Si lo intentásemos las tres solas –se apuntó a ella misma y luego a Beth y a Heather-, nos mataríamos. Tú nos uniste –se dirigió a mí-. Tú nos demostraste que teníamos algo en común.

-Exacto –afirmó Heather-. Todas queremos matar a James Potter.

-Wow... –exclamé, mientras ellas se miraban entre sí-. Está bien...

A la mañana siguiente a la hora de almuerzo nos juntamos en la misma sala, pero al encontrarnos en el pasillo Beth y Carrie miraban hacia abajo por la ventana: allí James Potter venía de camino de los invernaderos seguido de sus amigotes, saludando con una sonrisa gigante a todo el mundo.

-¡Míralo! Pavoneándose como si fuera el dueño del colegio –exclamó Heather indignada.

-Oh, lo es... –susurró Beth.

-Vamos –Carrie se volteó y se dirigió a la sala. Abrió la puerta y nos dijo: -No toquen nada...

Carrie se había pasado toda su hora libre antes del almuerzo preparando la sala para hacer una exposición, con un proyector que yo sólo había visto utilizar una vez a la profesora de Estudios Muggles.

-Wow... –susurró Beth al entrar.

-Definitivamente pasas mucho tiempo en actividades extraescolares... –dijo Heather, despectivamente.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó Carrie, como si fuera un cumplido-. Beth... ¿Puedes apagar la luz?

-¿Cómo se...

-Nox, nada más –Carrie puso los ojos en blanco. Beth realizó el hechizo y se sentaron todas de frente al proyector-. Bueno, chicas... Aquí vamos... –Levantó su varita y con una floritura el proyector se encendió y apareció la cara de James en una de las paredes-. Lily... –me habló- haz lo tuyo.

-¿Lo... mío? –pregunté, tratando de recordar qué hacía ahí con tres de las chicas más populares de sus respectivas casas. Vi la cara de James en la pared y lo recordé-. Ah... vale –Me puse de pie y me giré hacia ellas-. ¿Qué fue lo que les atrajo de James?

-Lily, ya sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto –interrumpió Carrie-. Chicas, necesitamos definir a James. Es una estatua envuelta en pintura enmarcada en músculos, pero qué hace la diferencia?. ¿Es su encanto, su sonrisa... ese bronceado perfecto?. ¿Qué es, chicas? A fondo...

-Es... todo –respondió Beth-. Son sus ojos... sus labios... –parecía extasiada-, su pecho... El modo en que, cuando te abraza, su cuerpo se tensa...

-Oye –la detuvo Heather-. Todas sabemos que pasa cuando los hombres se ponen felices...

-¡No es lo que quise decir!

-Hey, chicas –las retó Carrie-. Guarden ese rencor para James, está bien? Miren, volviendo al punto... Todas coincidimos en que es atractivo.

-¿Y qué es lo que hacemos? –preguntó Beth.

-Bueno, las porristas, generalmente derribamos al otro equipo debilitando su confianza, haciéndolos sentir que son malos... –explicó Heather.

-No creo que sirva de algo eso de _"EFE" "E" "A" "ESE", las superamos con creces_ –dijo Beth.

-¡Ya cállate!

-Heather, aunque me duele aceptarlo... tienes un buen punto –admitió Carrie.

-Sí –dije yo-. Y ya que el juego de James es siempre tener una cita... Para vengarse con un chico como él debemos hacer que nadie quiera salir con él...

-Exacto... –murmuró Carie, y con otro movimiento de varita sobre la cara de James en la pared apareció la frase _que nadie quiera salir con él_-, una destrucción sistemática de lo que es James Potter...

Y el James de la pared se desintegró.

-Chicas... –empezó Beth-. Creo que tengo una idea...

El plan de Beth fue así. Aquella tarde después del entrenamiento de Quidditch, la Hufflepuff se lo llevó a uno de los extremos del bosque prohibido, donde nadie podría verlos. Allí esperaba un compañero de curso de Beth, que se dedicaba a la fotografía. Ella le explicaría a James que el chico era un fotógrafo magnífico y que en sus vacaciones enviaba fotos a la revista _The Snitch_, una revista sobre Quidditch donde su padre tenía un puesto importante. Él podría hacer que James se hiciera famoso para el resto del mundo mágico, pero tenía una visión especial de las cosas. El caso es que su compañero lo haría posar tan ridículamente como pudiera, de los normales feliz, enojado, angustiado, a imitar un árbol, a hacer mohines, en fin... sin tener idea James para qué era realmente aquello.

Temprano al otro día, en pleno Gran Comedor, mientras James entraba conversando con una rubia de Slytherin de dos cursos más abajo no se dio exactamente cuenta de lo que se reían todos. Había un gran cartel colgado detrás de la mesa de los profesores que mostraba un anuncio donde salía James.

-¿Oye, ese no eres tú? –le preguntó la rubia mirando hacia el cartel.

Ahí James se dio cuenta. Una foto de él sonriendo junto a:

_¿SÓLO OTRA CARA BONITA?_

-A veces trabajo como modelo –se excusó James, pero sentía intriga de qué hacía su foto colgada ahí.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¡Oh, no lo sabía!

-¿Me das un sorbo? –le preguntó apuntando su jugo de calabaza.

-Claro... –le ofreció el vaso la chica.

_¿O LA CARA DEL HERPES GENITAL?_

Otra foto de James. Una horrible foto de James. Y estallaban carcajadas por todo el Gran Comedor.

-¡Conozco a ese tipo! –gritó una voz de mujer desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué? No... –James frunció el ceño, mientras la rubia se alejaba despacio-. Yo no tengo eso...

Las palabras cambiaron mágicamente otra vez...

_NO HAY NADA BONITO ACERCA DEL HERPES. LO SÉ, LO TENGO._

La rubia de Slytherin pegó un salto y miró su vaso de jugo de calabaza con asco.

-Holly –dijo James, asustado-. Yo... ¡yo no tengo eso!

-¡Merlín, ni me toques! –exclamó ella antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Holly, espera!

-¡No me toques, no me toques!

Desde el fondo del Gran salón, Heather, Carrie, Beth y yo estábamos atacadas de risa.

-¡Es él! –exclamó una Hufflepuff apuntando a James.

-¡El chico Herpes! –exclamó Snape desde su mesa, reventando de risa, y no era el único.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –aseguró James, de pie en medio entre las mesas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw-. ¡Sólo modelo como un tipo que tiene Herpes! –y fue saliendo del comedor.

-¿Vas a la enfermería, Jamsie? –le dijo su propio amigo Sirius Black, antes de seguirlo.

Nos faltó algo importante de tomar en cuenta. **La regla número uno... nunca subestimes a tu oponente.**

Tres horas después en el mismo Gran Comedor, al almuerzo, los profesores lo hicieron acercarse a su mesa y le entregaron un pequeño trofeo. Dumbledore dijo:

-Porque adolescentes responsables hay pocos, yo te premio a ti, James Potter, como un ejemplo a seguir...

-Personalmente no sufro enfermedad alguna de transmisión sexual, pero uno de cada cinco chicos, sí –dijo James con una sonrisa; las chicas presentes parecían embobadas-. Y me siento orgulloso –levantó su trofeo- de entregar mi voz a los silenciosos...

Aplausos. Malditos aplausos.

En la noche tuvimos una reunión de emergencia en la sala vacía de siempre.

-¡Rayos, debió haber funcionado! –exclamé-. Quiero decir... ¿Estamos olvidando algo?

-A mi sí –dijo Heather-, mi vida social...

Carrie anotaba algo en un pergamino.

-¿Carrie, qué es lo que estás anotando ahí?

-Oh, una lista, cosas normales, como todo el mundo... Tengo una lista de quehaceres, de metas, de eventos, de observaciones, mis principios, que por supuesto son muy diferentes... porque mis observaciones requieren un tema y mis principios no... –Todas la mirábamos con cara de pregunta-. Cosas normales...

-Sí, claro. Normales... –dijo Heather, mientras abría un frasco de pastillas.

-Por lo menos no estoy medicada –arremetió Carrie, mirándola con superioridad.

-Perdona, este es un suplemento de belleza completamente natural –respondió Heather.

-¿Qué estás tomando? –preguntó Beth, acercándose a ella para mirar la etiqueta de la caja-. ¿Estrógeno? Heather, torturan caballos inocentes para hacer esto, lo hacen con su orina!

-Orinar no es una tortura, la menopausia lo es. ¡Se las robo a mi mamá! Los hombres toman esteroides para tener pectorales... ¡yo sólo quiero aumentar una talla! –exclamó Heather, mirándose el pecho.

-No creo que funcione así –dije yo-, eso detiene tu producción natural de hormonas.

-Sí, y cuando no tengas más te va a crecer un bigote y un pene –se burló Beth.

-¿Es en serio? –dijo Heather mirando el frasco con asco.

-Ok, chicas... –medió Carrie-. Debemos volver al tema de James.

-Bien, hace falta un golpe más fuerte que destruya todo su potencial de macho, me siguen? –dijo Beth-. Tenemos que hacerlo entender qué se siente ser nosotras.

-Así es, y qué más horrible para un hombre que no ser varonil? –dije yo, apuntando el frasco de Heather.

Comenzaba el segundo plan. Hubo que esperar otro día para la práctica de Quidditch de los Gryffindor. Heather se encargaría de esa parte. Todos sabíamos que James le echaba una poción a su jugo de calabaza para tonificar sus músculos. Heather se metió a los camarines del equipo mientras todos practicaban en el campo y rellenó el frasquito de poción de James con su caja completa de estrógeno. Cuando él regresara, Heather le haría ver que no estaba lo suficientemente musculoso, y que debía tomar una dosis doble al sorbo diario que le daba al frasco. Y el plan iba a la perfección. Por lo que vimos, James no dejaba de tomar su jugo de calabaza acondicionado, pero los resultados aún no se veían. Sabíamos que el proceso era lento.

Un par de semanas después me encontré en la sala de Pociones con el primo de James, pidiéndome que fuera su pareja en un experimento, porque su anterior compañero había resultado lesionado. Acepté, pero el tipo era malísimo. Debí enseñarle paso por paso como se hacía la poción que estábamos elaborando y de todas maneras se la echó encima. Por suerte no era nada peligroso, sino no me imagino que pudo haber sucedido. ¿Cómo dos personas podían ser familia y ser tan diferentes?

Dos semanas más y había partido de Quidditch, Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor. Gryffindor aún no lograba sacarle una ventaja importante al otro equipo. Con mis binoculares, lo vi todo. El bateador de Hufflepuff le lanzó una Budgler a James en el pecho, y James, colocándose una mano donde le había dado la pelota le recriminó. El bateador lo miró con cara de burla. De seguro se quejaba del dolor como una niñita. Yo no era experta en leer labios, pero estaba segura de que le había dicho algo así. El tipo de Hufflepuff le lanzó un pelotazo de nuevo en menos de cinco minutos, y comenzaron a pelear. El profesor Smith, el árbitro, hizo sonar su silbato y detuvo el juego.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos atentos a la conversación.

-Él empezó –se defendió James-, es muy pesado conmigo!

Y con su escoba se acercó a las galerías y le quitó una barra de chocolate a Remus Lupin de la mano para comérsela.

-¡Eso es mío! –exclamó Lupin.

-Lo necesito –se explicó James-. Y oye... ¿mis piernas se ven gordas en esta posición? –le preguntó reacomodándose sobre la escoba.

Lupin lo miró extrañado. El profesor Smith tocó su silbato de nuevo y el partido continuó. James salió volando hacia el otro extremo, y Sirius, suspendido sobre su escoba lo miraba con cara extrañada.

-¡James! –empezó a gritar-. ¡La Snitch acaba de ir hacia la otra dirección!

-¡No me mires así! –le gritó James de regreso, mientras el buscador de Hufflepuff que había escuchado el grito de Sirius fue tras la pequeña pelota dorada al otro lado del campo.

James lo vió asustado y lo siguió. Sirius, desconcentrado, perdió un pase y la Quaffle pasó a parar a las manos de una Hufflepuff que anotó. La Snitch se había perdido otra vez, porque los buscadores miraban desconcertados el campo. Si James hubiera estado en sus cabales, ya hubiésemos ganado el partido, pensé. El guardián de Gryffindor miró a su equipo con los ojos en blanco y pidió tiempo fuera. Reunió al equipo en la parte baja del campo.

-¿James, estás bien? –le preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Sí, por, acaso no me veo bien? Pues me siento bien, estoy perfecto –respondió James, agresivo-. ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que debemos enfocarnos en el juego –dijo Sirius, mirando enojado a James.

-No deberíamos demorarnos mucho más y si seguimos así vamos a perder porque tu Snitch no va a alcanzar al equipo de Hufflepuff –le recriminó una de las cazadoras a James.

-¡Ya lo voy a lograr! –exclamó James, sintiéndose ofendido.

-Volvamos al juego –dijo Sirius, haciéndole una seña al profesor Smith que volvió a tocar su silbato.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el buscador de Hufflepuff agarrara la Snitch y Gryffindor perdiera el juego. James fue el primero en bajar al campo con su escoba y se sentó en el suelo escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Todo el equipo, consternado, bajó también y lo rodearon.

-James... ¿James, estás bien? –le preguntó Sirius, viendo a su amigo en tal deplorable estado.

Al mismo tiempo, la gente de la galería empezaba a bajar y todo Gryffindor y algunos de otras casas rodeaban al equipo para ver qué pasaba con James.

-¡No! –exclamó James, levantándose con voz angustiada y con los ojos un poco hinchados-. ¡No me siento bien, estoy ansioso, hinchado y me duelen los pezones!

-¡No seas una niñita! –exclamó Sirius, seguramente sintiendo vergüenza ajena-. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

-¡No quiero! –sollozó James, y los ojos le empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas que se le acumulaban-. Quiero decir... ¡Siempre soy yo, James esto, James aquello, te necesitamos James!. ¡James, James, James! Siempre me gritan, pero nunca me escuchan... ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos?

Fue un golpe mortal...

-¡Déjenme solo! –dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia los vestidores.

...que impactó con asombro. Gracias a nosotras, las chicas jamás estaríamos bajo el reinado de James Potter de nuevo. Finalmente cayó en desgracia, y nosotras estábamos en la cima del mundo. Los chicos ya no lo querían saludar en el pasillo, ni sus amigos le hacían demasiado caso. Y en el Gran Comedor lo vimos comiendo solo. Pero algo falló. De nuevo.

Hace dos días, en el pasillo, lo vimos solitario mirando por una ventana, y una chica de Gryffindor, de mi propio dormitorio, se le acercó.

-Lo que hiciste en el campo de Quidditch el otro día fue lo más valiente que le he visto hacer a un hombre alguna vez. Me llamo Steffy, puedes encontrarme en la sala común cuando quieras si necesitas conversar, ya sabes –le guiñó un ojo y se acercó para susurrarle: -Me quedo despierta hasta tarde -y se alejó.

Y ella no fue la única. Carrie aseguró ver a una de sus compañeras acercarse a James en clase de Encantamientos, y Beth lo atrapó cuando una niña de quinto año le coqueteaba en el hall del colegio.

**Regla número dos... nunca, _jamás_, subestimes a tu oponente.**

El muy descarado se acercó a Heather cuando ya había recuperado completamente su confianza y le dijo:

-¿Cariño, podemos hablar? Sé que me volví loco en ese partido de Quidditch. Mi consejera dice que debo analizar mi responsabilidad emocional... Y así, trabajando en mí mismo, y tratando de aclarar todo lo que me sucede y me ha sucedido... Bueno, tú sabes que sólo hay una chica para mí... Pero no creo que esa chica seas tú. Quiero decir, nos divertimos demasiado, sabes? Y estoy listo para buscar a alguien más profunda, más compleja... Así que... ¿estamos bien?

Exactamente el mismo discurso que más tarde le daría a Beth y a Carrie. Y de las tres se ganó una fuerte bofetada.

Tuvimos que reunirnos otra vez en nuestra sala habitual. Beth llegó refunfuñando de que la había botado.

-¿Ese maldito bastardo cree que yo no soy compleja? –dijo Carrie con rabia antes de aventar su bolso sobre una mesa.

-Tú inventaste la palabra compleja –le dijo Heather.

-Estoy tan deprimida que ni siquiera pude disfrutar del sexo de despedida –dijo Beth con voz grave desde el rincón en el que se había sentado. Nosotras la miramos con cara de asombro, y ella se dio cuenta-. ¡Merlín, soy una puta! –se dijo echándose hacia atrás y se golpeó con la pared. Nos reímos y ella se rió también.

Cada una había traído algo para comer. Abundaban los chocolates y las frituras. Empezamos nuestro festín y las chicas parecían más animadas.

-No puedo creer que llegué a comer carne por él... –confesó Beth-. Digo, era pescado... ¡a mí no me gusta comer nada que tenga una cara!

-Prueba esto, está muy rico –le dijo Carrie alcanzándole una barra de chocolate-. Es chocolate cubierto de chocolate. El chocolate... –empezó-, es como el James Potter de los alimentos.

-¿Qué, acaso conquista a todas las demás golosinas? –preguntó Beth y nos reímos.

-No, no, el chocolate hace que todo sea más bueno –dije yo-. Mi mamá dice que incluso puede reparar un corazón roto.

-Vaya... –empezó Heather-. Estuve pensando y... en vez de hacer todo esto deberíamos simplemente romper su corazón.

Nosotras la miramos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Beth.

-Esa es una muy buena idea –dijo Carrie.

-Sí, a excepción de que él rompió con todas... –expliqué yo.

-No con todas –dijo Carrie y me observó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Las otras dos hicieron lo mismo. Sentí cómo mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

**Continuará...**

_Muchas gracias por comentar. Siempre es difícil arriesgarse con una pareja nueva xD. ¡Reviews!_


	3. Comienza el verdadero juego

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**John Tucker Must Die Copyright 2006 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corp. and Dune Entertainament LL.C.**

**James Potter debe morir  
****Cap 3: Comienza el verdadero juego**

_-Vaya... –empezó Heather-. Estuve pensando y... en vez de hacer todo esto deberíamos simplemente romper su corazón._

_Nosotras la miramos._

_-¿Qué? –exclamó Beth._

_-Esa es una muy buena idea –dijo Carrie._

_-Sí, a excepción de que el rompió con todas... –expliqué._

_-No con todas –dijo Carrie y me observó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Las otras dos hicieron lo mismo. Sentí cómo mis mejillas se ponían rojas._

-¿Qué? –pensé que era una broma-. ¡No, no puedo hacer eso! Ni siquiera me gusta...

-¿Y? –dijeron Carrie y Beth a la vez.

-No estarás realmente saliendo con él –dijo Carrie-. Estarás pretendiendo.

-Exacto –corroboró Beth.

-Sé lo que estás pensando –dijo Heather-. No soy tan linda como Heather, no soy tan inteligente como Carrie... –y miró a Beth pensando qué decir-. Y no soy tan... experimentada como Beth...

-Sí, es verdad –dije avergonzada.

-Es cierto, pero nos tienes a nosotras –dijo Beth-. Te podemos convertir en algo... Si nos combinamos a nosotras tres... ¡Podemos que hacer que se enamore de ti! Digo... realmente enamorarse. Y luego... ¡le quitaremos todo!

-¡Va a ser excelente! –exclamó Carrie.

-Eh, alto –las detuve-. No. Simplemente... no va a funcionar.

-Lily, mira... –me dijo Heather-. Sé que sólo piensas que soy una superficial porrista de Slytherin, pero también tengo sentimientos... y me hirieron por tu idea de venganza... Usé todas las píldoras de estrógeno de mi mamá y ahora ella parece hombre.

Carrie se rió estruendosamente, pero fue tal la mirada asesina de Heather que tuvo que callar.

-Lo siento...

-Chicas, yo... –comencé, pero Heather me interrumpió.

-¿Saben qué? –se puso de pie tomando un paquete de papas fritas-. Olvídalo. No lo lograrás de todas maneras...

-Vamos –dijo Beth tomando su bolso. Carrie igual se puso de pie.

-Chicas, esperen –las detuve cuando abrieron la puerta. Ellas me miraron. Yo tomé aire y dije: -Sólo díganme qué hacer...

-¡Sí! –exclamaron las tres y regresaron a sus puestos en la mesa donde solo yo quedaba sentada.

-El primer paso es facilísimo –dijo Heather-. Sólo hay una cosa que James Potter no podrá resistir...

Heather me llevó a un entrenamiento de porristas de Slytherin. Era en una sala de techo muy alto del séptimo piso.

-Nancy, retírate. Lily va a tomar tu lugar por un momento –le dijo a una morena.

-¡Pero ella no es de nuestra casa, y la señora Pomfrey dijo que mi lesión estaría bien en menos de una semana! –reclamó ella.

-Lo siento, chica. Para la próxima –le dijo Heather con toda su autoridad-. ¡Chicos, pirámide! Lily, tú irás arriba.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Me mareo en las alturas...

-¡Vamos! A James le gusta que la chica vaya arriba... –la miré con el ceño fruncido-, de la pirámide, por favor! –completó-. Créeme, es un honor. Dolly ha esperado tres años para llegar ahí. ¿Verdad, Dolly? –le preguntó a una rubia.

-Sí, ahí arriba –dijo Dolly con rencor mientras me subía-. ¡Es tu primer día, te lo ganaste!

-¡Ok, arriba! –exclamó Heather desde abajo. ¡Piernas derechas! Lindos y quietos...

Era una posición bastante complicada, pues me subieron arriba de todos, dos puestos en altura. Debía soltarme, y no sabía cómo hacerlo sin caerme y romperme el cuello.

-¡Sonríe! –dijo Heather y todo pareció más fácil por un momento y solté las manos de quienes me afirmaban.

-¡Oh, lo hice! –grité-. ¡VAMOS EQUÍ...

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Mi entusiasmo excedió cualquier límite, Dolly se desequilibró y la pirámide se fue abajo como un derrumbe. Sonó horrible con cada persona que cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento...

-Bueno... –Heather se acercó-. Si puedes aplastar a James como aplastaste a Dolly... –dijo mirando la cabeza de la chica que sobresalía bajo mi espalda-, creo que lo lograremos.

Salimos de la práctica. Heather haría un esfuerzo para que yo aprendiera a ser porrista y luego me presentaría ante el equipo de mi propia casa para entrar y conseguir un uniforme. Era extraño, pero no fue difícil. Eso sucedió tan solo una semana después. Las chicas procuraron cambiar mi look a uno más atrevido. Si antes ni me maquillaba, ahora ni salía de mi habitación sin haberme arreglado lo suficiente. Con Heather íbamos saliendo una mañana de la clase de Defensa cuando me dijo:

-Tienes que ser fuerte. Lo más importante para una animadora es su personalidad. Observa esto...

Heather puso una mano en su cintura y caminó diez metros adelante moviendo las caderas y apoyó una mano en la pared. Un Ravenclaw que pasó en dirección contraria la miró pasmado y exclamó:

-¡Qué sexy!

Yo la alcancé rápidamente.

-Yo también puedo hacer eso –le dije, y la imité, llegando hasta el final del pasillo.

-Heather... -susurró una voz atrás mío, no logré identificar quién era, muy concentrada en mi actitud de porrista-. Estamos bien, cierto?

-¿Qué? –dijo Heather.

-Oye... ¿quién es la nueva porrista?

-Esa es Lily...

-Ella es linda...

No era normal que alguien dijera un piropo hacia mi persona. Me volteé a ver quien era.

Dios mío.

¡Era James Potter!

Disimular... Volví a mirar hacia el otro lado.

-No sucederá... –oí que decía Heather-. No le gustan los escolares...

Y vino hacia mí y me indicó que saliéramos del pasillo.

-¿Eso es todo? –le pregunté bajando las escaleras.

-Plantamos la semilla.

-¿Y qué dijo? –sonreí-. ¿Dijo algo más de mí?

-Linda...

-¿Oh, de verdad dijo eso? –le pregunté emocionada. Sí, lo recordaba. ¡Él había dicho eso de mí! –Oh, Dios mío... digo... Ni siquiera nos presentaste... ¿Debo ir y hablarle? –Ella me miró sin decir nada-. ¿Voy, no? –Heather me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró escaleras abajo-. ¿Qué?

Fuimos hasta los baños del primer piso. Heather tocó las puertas cerradas de dos baños y dijo:

-Chicas, reunión de emergencia... -De los baños salieron Carrie y Beth-. Creo que Lily aún no está lista.

-Por... por supuesto que estoy lista –dije yo, sorprendida por su reacción.

-¿En serio? –Heather me vio con una mirada evaluadora y se cruzó de brazos-. Diles lo que dijo James acerca de ti.

-¿Acerca de que yo era linda? Oh, no, es sólo un comentario. Es algo... un insulto. Él sólo se está preparando para usarme...

-Lily, estoy confundida, pero creo que habías dicho tener experiencia con tipos como estos... –dijo Beth.

-Y tengo experiencia, he visto a mi mamá salir con un millón de tipos como éste.

-¿Pero alguna vez has salido con uno de ellos? –me preguntó Beth.

-¿Alguna vez has salido con un James Potter? –continuó Heather.

-¿Has salido con... alguien? –finalizó Carrie.

-Define... _alguien _–dije. Sabía en que me metía. ¡Oh, Dios, lo sabían! Nunca he salido con nadie y ahora eso me está devolviendo la cuenta. Ellas como que tomaron aire... y yo...-. ¡Está bien, vale, no estoy lista! Voy a arruinarlo todo...

-No, Lily, cálmate, no... –decían ellas. Carrie se acercó a mí.

-¿Vas a estar bien, vale? Sólo tienes que recordar estar tranquila y... calmada.

-Sí, se cariñosa y... apasionada –me dijo Beth.

-Se orgullosa y... agresiva –agregó Heather.

-Debes lograr que él te persiga, ya? –dijo Carrie-. Si eres fácil... Él se buscará otra... ¿Entiendes? –las demás asintieron.

-Sí –afirmé-. Lo tengo. Estoy completamente bajo control.

-Ok... –Carrie sonrió-. ¿Entonces él realmente dijo que eras linda?

-Sí... –asentí-. O sea eso es lo que me dijo Heather... y... –lo entendí todo. Él no me lo dijo... ¡aún no he hablado con él!-. ¡Maldición!

-Oye, oye, mira... no es tan difícil –dijo la Ravenclaw-. Cuando te hable cuenta hasta tres en tu mente antes de responderle.

-No muestres ningún interés –dijo Heather-. ¡Ni siquiera lo mires demasiado!

-¿Lo tienes? –Me miraron. Yo seguía procesando toda la información. Esto era completamente nuevo para mí-. ¡Dije que si lo tienes! –repitió Carrie.

-¡Estaba contando hasta tres! –respondí.

-No tan lento, no queremos que él piense que eres retrasada... –dijo Beth.

Tres chicas entraron al baño y tuvimos que salir de allí. Nadie podía saber que las cuatro confabulábamos en contra de James.

Dos días más y estaba un paso adelante. Saliendo de Defensa junto a Heather otra vez, James me sorprendió por la espalda.

-Oye... –yo me volteé-. James Potter –se presentó.

Heather me miró mostrándome tres dedos -tres segundos- y se fue.

-Hola –lo saludé.

-Así que... debes ser nueva... –En mi mente seguía... tres segundos-. No nueva-_nueva_ –explicó él-. Nueva animadora... –Tres segundos... cuando abrí la boca para contestar, él me cortó-. Ok, no me digas... dime el viernes en la noche, en la cena. Soy el capitán del equipo, tú la nueva animadora... Es obligación que cenes conmigo, son las reglas del colegio –dijo James, sonriente.

Yo sabía qué tenía que decir.

-Lo siento, pero... no puedo aceptar... –Él arrugó la frente.

-¿Estás ocupada, o...?

-Sí, estoy ocupada... –dije adelantándome varios pasos-. Un gusto conocerte... ¡Adiós!

-¿Qué? –susurró él antes de que yo me alejara lo suficiente.

Mañana siguiente. Pociones. Hablaba tranquilamente con el primo de James, Scott, cuando tocaron la puerta del salón. Slughorn fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Dime?

Era un chico pequeño, de primer año seguramente. Venía cargando un ramo de flores.

-Debo entregar esto...

Y se acercó a nuestra mesa y me entregó el ramo. Yo sonreí. ¿Qué rayos...

Otro chico entró dos segundos después con otro ramo de flores. Y otro, y otro y otro... Todos para mí. Estaba sorprendidísima.

El profesor tomó una de las tarjetas, con cara de felicidad, y la leyó:

-Para Lily de James Potter, encuéntrame cuando quieras. ¡Vaya, parece que la señorita Evans tiene un admirador! –dijo en voz alta. Todos estaban sorprendidos y las chicas me miraron con envidia.

Esa noche tenía reunión con las chicas en nuestra sala de siempre. Cuando entré, Carrie tenía su proyector y allí habían unas imágenes.

-_Soy el capitán del equipo, tú la nueva animadora... Es obligación que cenes conmigo, son las reglas del colegio_ –decía James en la imagen. Luego yo respondía:

-_Lo siento, pero... no puedo aceptar..._

-¿De dónde sacaste ese video? –le pregunté a Carrie, quien estaba de pie junto al proyector.

-Estoy documentando nuestro trabajo... –respondió ella.

-¡Pensé que no se podían usar objetos muggles en Hogwarts!

-No es un objeto muggle, tengo esto –apuntó el proyector.

Bajo él estaba una especie de bola de cristal. Yo abrí la boca, nunca me imaginé que alguien tendría algo como eso dentro del colegio.

-Lo dejaremos en evidencia –explicó Carrie, tocando la bola mágica. La imagen en la pared dejó de proyectar a James y aparecimos nosotras en tiempo real-. Les mostraremos a todos quién es el verdadero James Potter. Y cómo romperemos su corazón –Mi cara apareció en la pared.

-Será como Potter en horario estelar... –dijo Heather mientras su cara se veía en la pared-. Tal como con el letrero del mes pasado. Hasta la vista, hijo de...

-Para ahí –dijo Carrie-. No más groserías.

-Hazlo así –dijo Beth y ahora fue su cara la en aparecer en la pared-. James... tú sabes que sólo hay un chico para mí...

-...pero no creo que ese chico seas tú –exclamaron Heather y Carrie a la vez.

-¡Lo vamos a castrar! –gritó Beth.

-Lily, hazlo tú –me dijo Carrie.

-James... tú sabes que sólo hay un chico para mí... pero no creo que ese chico seas tú –dije sonriente.

-No, Lily, no te reprimas... ¿Cómo puedes ser una animadora sin actitud? –preguntó Heather.

-Yo... no quiero ser una animadora –respondí, sinceramente.

-Lily, todas quieren ser animadoras –siguió la Slytherin, mientras Beth ponía cara de asco-. ¡Vamos! Tienes que ser convincente...

-James... –repetí-. Tú sabes que sólo hay un chico para mí, pero no creo que ese chico seas tú –terminé con una mano en la cintura en pose de animadora, como decía Heather.

-No –dijo Beth negando con la cabeza.

-Lily –esa era Carrie-, esto es para cada chico que alguna vez le mintió a alguna chica. ¿Está bien?

Suspiré inconscientemente.

-James Potter... –mi expresión se tornó adusta y mi voz grave, debía enfocarme en el enemigo. Destruirlo-, tú sabes que sólo hay un chico para mí... –Él era todo lo que debía odiar. Popular, cínico, mentiroso, creído...- ...pero no creo que ese chico seas tú.

-¡Diablos! –susurró Heather-. Tú vas a ser una leyenda...

La mañana siguiente James me abordó en un pasillo. En situaciones normales hubiera pegado un brinco, pero me contuve.

-Hola –dijo con voz suave.

-Hola –respondí simplemente, sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Te gustaron las flores?

-Ah... sí, claro. Si es que te gustan ese tipo de cosas –me hice la desinteresada.

-Porque... nunca me respondiste la nota.

-No tenía pluma –sonreí cínica y me fui hasta el otro lado del pasillo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Dios, si me hubiesen dicho antes que mi último año escolar iba a ser así, con el estudiante más popular de todo Hogwarts persiguiéndome por un poco de atención, no lo hubiese creído.

A la hora del almuerzo Scott tomó asiento junto a mí.

-Hola Lily, a que no adivinas lo que pasó.

-¿Qué hay?

Tomó aire.

-James me pidió que te espiara...

-¿Qué? –exclamé. Uh, él estaba utilizando todos los recursos que tenía a mano.

-Sí –asintió-. Supo que éramos compañeros en Pociones y me pidió que te siga y averigüe todo lo que pueda... Me preguntó cosas sobre ti y... No sé, creo que quiere conquistarte. Aunque se supone que debo actuar tranquilo y no revelar nada...

-Entonces eres el peor espía del mundo –me reí y me serví una porción de papas fritas.

-¿O quizás el mejor espía del mundo? Dime... ¿quién está esperando que le tomen atención y quién es amigo de la chica?

-Es verdad –volví a reír.

Si tan solo James fuera la mitad de buena onda que su primo... podría darle una verdadera oportunidad...

¿O no?

No, la verdad es que no. Él está completamente fuera de tu alcance, Lily Evans... Es un patán y... todo eso.

Debería dejar de hablar sola.

-¿Alcánzame el pollo?

¿Los hechos siguientes? Así fue cómo sucedieron. Hasta el momento, Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban empatados en la primera posición en Quidditch, y eso que ya habían tenido la oportunidad de jugar partido contra todos los otros equipos. El profesor Smith había dicho que volverían a jugar otro partido uno contra otro para definir la temporada. Eran mediados de mayo y la primavera estaba en todo su apogeo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que James me había hablado. Nos encontramos de pronto en las gradas del estadio observando cómo se desarrollaba el partido. Slytherin iba 130 puntos a la cabeza, al parecer las noches de juerga habían derrotado a los Gryffindors antes que ellos mismos. El marcador Gryffindor ponía 520 puntos, y ya iban 3 horas y media de juego sin que James o el otro buscador atraparan la Snitch.

Arriba en la tarima especial las porristas de Slytherin se turnaban con nosotras para hacer barra, y en uno de esos instantes mientras todos observaban el partido pegados a la barandilla me acerqué preocupada a Heather.

-Creo que metí la pata con James –le susurré-. Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la vista en clases desde que lo rechacé hace dos semanas en el pasillo...

-Relájate, Lily. Esto va a funcionar, te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté angustiada.

-Sólo lo sé. Te lo prometo –y se fue hacia atrás para hacer otra porra con sus compañeras.

-Lily Evans... –abrí mucho los ojos y miré hacia delante. James estaba suspendido sobre su escoba en frente mío-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... ¿cómo estás tú?

-No tan bien... me gusta una chica y ella no sabe que existo...

-¡Potter, pone atención a tu Snitch! –le gritó uno de sus compañeros cazadores al pasar junto a él.

-¡Me estoy declarando, Gregor! –le gritó James de regreso antes de mirarme-. Lily, los viernes solemos bajar al lago para ver el atardecer con mis amigos y me gustaría que vinieras...

-¡Cornamenta! –exclamó Sirius desde su escoba.

-¡Ya espera!

-James... –exclamé-, si así logro que tomes atención al partido... ¡Está bien, acepto!

De pronto pasó algo extraordinario. James me sonrió y estiró la mano al aire, justo en el momento en que la Snitch volaba hacia nosotros y la atrapó. Smith tocó el silbido.

-¡Potter, qué es lo que acabas de hacer? –se acercó el guardián.

-Atrapé la Snitch, no era eso lo que querían?

-¡Quedamos empatados con Slytherin, maldita sea!

-Lo único que podemos comentar al final de este partido, compañeros –dijo Carrie desde el puesto de comentarista- es una cosa. Lily Evans fue la única ganadora al lograr captar la completa atención del premio más deseado de Hogwarts, James Potter...

El equipo completo bajó a la cancha. De regreso en la sala común nos dijeron que el partido final se haría en junio antes de los EXTASIS y de no definirse otra vez irían a penales, así como los partidos muggles.

-Esto es complicado...

Estábamos en nuestra sala anti James acondicionada. Era el viernes por la tarde y ellas me estaban arreglando para ir a la famosa puesta de sol con nuestra víctima. Heather intentaba peinarme, misión casi imposible.

-Lily, el nuevo plan es el siguiente. Te seguiremos hasta el borde del lago, pero esto es importante, James no debe vernos. Tenemos una capa de invisibilidad para alguna emergencia, pero procura disimular que sabes que estamos ahí –dijo Carrie, eligiendo qué debía ponerme de todo el montón de ropa que entre ellas habían llevado de sus colecciones personales.

-Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas podemos hacer que el engaño dure hasta el cumpleaños de James... –comentó Heather.

-Eso quizás funcione, ven? –Carrie levantó un pergamino-. Hice una cronología de su sufrimiento basado en el promedio de conquistas de James versus la popularidad en aumento de Lily –yo me sonrojé-. Así que tenemos estos dos eventos: el último partido o el cumpleaños de James. Y creo que nuestra gran oportunidad se dará cuando más podamos demostrar cuánto le importa Lily. Decidí que lo probaremos en el último partido y lo destruiremos...

-...en su fiesta de cumpleaños –completó Beth.

-Exacto –corroboró Heather.

-Un momento, chicas... –me aclaré la garganta-. ¿Cómo saben que dará una fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Eres tan inocente, eso es lindo –me dijo Heather-. El cumpleaños de James cada año es _el_ evento. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Fiesta junto al lago a fin del año escolar... todo el mundo estará allí.

-¿Estás lista para él? –preguntó Beth.

-Sí –asentí con seguridad-. Entonces me hago la difícil y... y cuento hasta tres... lo tengo –sonreí.

-No –negó Beth-, eso era cuando te hacías la difícil. Es una cita. Ya te tiene.

-Así que... ¿cuento hasta cuatro? –Intercambiaron una de sus típicas miradas de incredulidad cuando yo decía algo inapropiado. ¡Rayos! -¡Por Dios, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo! Esto es realmente una mala idea, chicas... –empecé a caminar en círculos con desesperación. Cuando regresaba Carrie me pegó con su pergamino cerrado en la cabeza.

-¡Ya cálmate! Escucha, estás con tres personas que saben lo que hacen, te quedó claro? Estarás bien.

-Ok, yo seré James y tú serás Lily –dijo Beth apuntando a Heather.

-¡Yo no quiero ser Lily! –exclamó Heather-. Tú se Lily.

-¿Puedo ser yo Lily? –pregunté, apuntándome a mí misma.

-Bueno, que Lily sea Lily, sólo háganlo.

Beth se acercó a mi con mirada insinuante.

-Nena, hoy es tu día de suerte... porque saldré contigo esta noche –puso su mano en mi hombro-. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé –contesté-. ¿A dónde quieres ir tú?

-¡No! –exclamó Carrie-. Él no tiene el control, recuerdas? Tú lo tienes, cierto? –Asentí-. Ahora conmigo... –su expresión se suavizó-. Cariño, sabes que sólo quiero hacerte feliz. ¿Qué película quieres ver? La que tú quieras...

-¿Qué crees tú que quiero? –respondí-. Y no te equivoques...

Las chicas, con cara de desconcierto, hicieron silencio.

-¡Wow!

-Ya lo tienes...

-Ahora... ¿cómo nos ocultamos?

-¿Y qué va a usar Lily? Aquí, aquí, aquí...

Luego de una media hora estuve lista y bajé al lago junto a ellas, que de inmediato fueron a colocarse con unos binoculares detrás de las matas junto al bosque prohibido. Una docena de personas ya se encontraban allí.

-¡Lily, viniste! –exclamó una voz a mis espaldas. Me volteé y me encontré con James.

-Sí –sonreí.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la orilla del lago.

-¡Hola Lily, James, cómo va? –pasó preguntando un chico de Hufflepuff que había visto en clase de Defensa a principios de año.

-¡Lily, te ves estupenda! –exclamó Mindy, una compañera de cuarto, la novia de Sirius Black.

-¡Hola Lily! Soy Becky, prefecta de Gryffindor de un curso más abajo. Seguro te he visto en alguna reunión –dijo una chica que la verdad no recordaba haber visto antes.

-¿Qué tal, Lily? –dijo saludando Remus, el amigo de James, desde otro lado.

-Pareciera que estoy saliendo con la chica más popular de la escuela –me dijo James.

-Qué suerte tienes –le respondí. Debía mantener un poco de distancia.

-Bueno... Háblame de ti. Quiero saberlo todo; toda tu historia.

-Ah... mi historia... –repetí-. Todavía está siendo escrita...

La respuesta perfecta.

-¿Es un misterio?

-Ajá... –miré hacia el frente.

-Me gustan los misterios...

-¿De verdad? –tuve que mirarlo. Él también tenía respuesta para casi todo. ¡Qué terrible!-. Quiero decir... ¿Qué te gusta acerca de ellos?

-No lo sé... supongo que me gustan los secretos...

-Seguro...

Ah, yo ya sabía eso, James. No es nada nuevo. Preferí no decir nada más. Caminamos unos pasos más hasta que James me adelantó y se me plantó de frente.

-Ok, tienes razón. Mucho hablar arruina el momento. Parémonos aquí –miró algo arriba de mi cabeza- y disfrutemos esto...

-James...

-Shhht... –levantó un dedo al aire.

-...la puesta de sol está detrás de ti...

James se volteó lentamente, no pude evitar en ese segundo soltar una risita.

-Sí, lo sé, no –se la sacó del paso-. Estoy disfrutando cómo todos me miran muriéndose de celos... Porque todos quisieran salir con una chica como tú...

Sonreí. Era un galán. Y yo un cubito de hielo sobre la parrilla... Debía alejarme de la parrilla... Oops... Demasiado tarde. James me tomó de la mano y parecí abandonar todo sentido. Seguimos caminando.

-¿Me podrías decir cómo fue que terminé saliendo con la chica más maravillosa de la escuela?. ¿Fue por mi encanto irresistible, o por mi hermoso trasero?

-Creo que fue por tu increíble modestia...

-¡Mentirosa! –se rió.

Era todo tan perfecto que no podía evitar actuar natural. Al oscurecer se hizo una fogata en la playa y nos sentamos en círculo alrededor de ella. Yo llevaba puesta la chaqueta de James sobre los hombros.

-¡Mi malvavisco se está quemando! –exclamé. James sacó su varita y lo que quedó de mi malvavisco en la rama desapareció-. Gracias...

-Lily... ¿quieres que te acompañe a la sala común?

-¿Ahora? –me miró con insistencia-. Sí, sí...

Dejamos las ramas en el suelo y nos levantamos del círculo. James me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia el castillo... De pronto desperté de la ensoñación. ¡El plan!

-¡James! Espera... tengo que orinar... –Apunté los matorrales. Él se rió-. Oh, creo que fue demasiada información...

-Está bien... tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Me aseguraré de que alguien se pueda llevar a Peter... –apuntó a su amigo, que estaba de espaldas en la arena con una botella vacía en la mano-. ¿Me esperas junto al bosque?

Asentí y no dudé dos segundos en salir corriendo hacia los matorrales. Comencé a gritar a viva voz:

-¡Chicas, necesito ayuda!

-Ya vimos lo que hizo –dijo Carrie angustiada desde algún punto-. Y no te preparamos para esto... ¡Ahí va Beth!

Unos segundos más y Beth salía de la capa de invisibilidad a mi lado.

-¡Hola!

-¿Me llevará a la sala común?. ¡Oye, dime ya que es lo que debo hacer porque no tengo la menor idea!

-Respira antes que todo... ¡Esto está muy bien, realmente le gustas!

-¿Crees que intente algo?

-No, él sólo te besará... Es apto para todo público en la primera cita... ¿Eres buena besando?

-Oh... No sé –me sonrojé, por suerte estaba oscuro-. ¿Cómo se supone debería saberlo?

-¿Los chicos te dicen que besas bien?

Cerré los ojos un momento. Nunca me habían dicho que besaba bien... ¡si nunca había besado a nadie!

-¡No sé besar, no sé besar, qué hago!

-¡Para! –gritó-. Lo que necesitamos es un solo beso... Y lo debes dejar con ganas de más. No es tan difícil... –negué con la cabeza-. ¡Merlín! Voy a tener que mostrarte...

-¿Ahora?

-Ven –me tomó del cuello y me acercó la cara a la suya-. Lo atrapas, te aferras de esa suave cabellera y tomas... –se acercó más- ...el control. Mantenle la mirada, los labios a punto de tocarse pero no, porque debes dejar que sea sólo la tentación... y le das un... pequeño... beso.

Esto era demasiado raro, pensé, mi primer beso con una chica y de mentiras.

-¡Santo Merlín! –exclamó una voz de niño. Nos separamos y él siguió-. ¡Bésala de nuevo, vamos!

-¡Sal de aquí pequeño pervertido! –grité yo sacando mi varita y empuñándola hacia él. El chico salió corriendo y tras él divisé a James-. ¡Oh, ahí viene!

-¡Mierda! –Beth se tapó con la capa invisible y trató de salir corriendo, pero no contaba con que un borde de ésta se quedaría enganchado al anillo de mi mano derecha.

**Continuará...**

_Ahora es cuando el fic se comienza a separar de la película aunque mantiene la línea de acciones xD. ¡No olviden dejar su review!_


	4. Perdiendo el control

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**John Tucker Must Die Copyright 2006 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corp. and Dune Entertainament LL.C.**

**James Potter debe morir  
****Cap 4: Perdiendo el control**

_-¡Santo Merlín! –exclamó una voz de niño. Nos separamos y él siguió-. ¡Bésala de nuevo, vamos!_

_-¡Sal de aquí pequeño pervertido! –grité yo sacando mi varita y empuñándola hacia él. El chico salió corriendo y tras él divisé a James-. ¡Oh, ahí viene!_

_-¡Mierda! –Beth se tapó con la capa invisible y trató de salir corriendo, pero no contaba con que un borde de ésta se quedaría enganchado al anillo de mi mano derecha._

-¡Lily! –James llegó hasta mí... o hasta nosotras-. ¿Qué te pasa? Respiras agitado...

-Nada, nada, me gusta respirar... –sonreí.

Él no preguntó más y pasándome el brazo sobre los hombros me llevó hacia el castillo.

No pude evitar en ese momento que un calorcillo se extendiera desde mi estómago hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. James me hacía sentir tan bien... Hasta que me doy cuenta que James es la víctima, no mí victima, la víctima de ellas. Él no es James, la persona por la que (sí, debo admitirlo) me desviví durante un tiempo. Es James Potter, el jugador. No sólo de Quidditch, sino también rompecorazones...

Sentí un tironeo en la mano. Beth. Beth seguía con la capa enganchada y venía caminado a un metro detrás de mí para evitar que James la viera.

Entramos al castillo. Las luces se mantenían en un color tenue y no circulaba ni una mosca.

-Lily... –ese era James, mientras subíamos las escaleras-, qué tipo de música te gusta?

-La música buena... –respondí, sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Algo así como... Los Trasgos?

-¡¿Te gustan Los Trasgos?! –exclamé, sorprendida.

-Dime que no y te dejo seguir el camino sola –respondió, deteniéndose.

¿Cómo era posible que supiera que...? La respuesta cayó de sopetón. Cierto. Scott se lo debe haber dicho.

-No... en realidad me encantan... –Sentí una patada en la pierna. Beth-. Quiero decir... están bien. Supongo... Cómo sea...

James apretó un poco más su mano contra mi hombro. Y casi se me escapa un suspiro. Casi.

-¿Podrías contarme algunos de tus otros secretos?

Beth volvió a pegarme otra pequeña patadita en la pierna. ¡Cómo dolía!

-Si te dijera... tendría que matarte –respondí, seria.

Hacerse la difícil... ¡Eres difícil, Lily!

Pero el lindo paseo llegó a su final. ¿Por qué diablos la ida desde al lago hasta la sala común se había hecho tan corta, si apenas habíamos hablado?

-Me alegra que hiciéramos esto... la pasé genial.

-Yo también...

-¡Pergamino plegable! –exclamó James ante el retrato de la dama gorda.

Maldita sea.

Beth no podría entrar.

-James, dame un segundo... se me desató un cordón del zapato. Espérame dentro.

-Vale...

James entró a la sala común y al cerrarse el cuadro Beth se quitó la capa.

-¡Anda, Lily!

-¿Qué? No... no entiendo... –saqué mi varita y con un simple hechizo su capa se separó de mi anillo-. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Anda... y has lo que te dije. ¡El beso!

-Ay... no sé... –tomé aire mirando el techo.

-¡Chicas! –la voz de Carrie llegó desde donde doblaba el pasillo-. Beth, regrésate a tu sala común. Lily, entra con James ahora.

-Yo no...

-¡Ya! –exclamó Heather-. Actitud... ¿recuerdas?

Asentí y repetí la contraseña para entrar a la sala común. James esperaba de pie en medio de ella.

-¿Sabes qué, Lily? Si te dejo en la entrada de los dormitorios tendré que besarte... -Dios, el momento había llegado-, y la verdad es que me gustas... en serio –James es tan lindo... ¡Quítate eso de la cabeza, Lily!- y... y no quiero arriesgarme haciendo un movimiento peligroso... ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? -¿James está siendo sincero conmigo? Ay, me quiero morir...- Por lo tanto, en vez de torturarme... sólo te daré las buenas noches... –Era tan tierno- Así que buenas noches...

Se iba a voltear, pero en el último momento lo tomé por el hombro y me acerqué a él en plan de besarlo. Y no. Chocaron nuestras cabezas.

-¡Auch!

-Ay... –me reí-. Inclinamos la cabeza hacia el mismo lado...

-Sí... Bueno. Adiós...

Antes de que se fuera lo agarré posesivamente por el cuello y lo acerqué a mí. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo!

-¿Te digo algo? Siempre me gusta arriesgarme un poco... –susurré y le di un beso en los labios. Muy suave y muy corto. Y una cortina de lluvia cayó sobre nosotros-. ¡Qué, por qué llueve aquí dentro!

-¡Es una de las bromas! –gritó James riéndose también y nos alejamos de donde seguía cayendo agua, hacia la puerta de las habitaciones femeninas.

Nos miramos un segundo. James acercó una mano a mi ahora mojado cabello y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja. Se acercó... y me besó él.

¡ME BESÓ ÉL!

Dos segundos... tres... ¡y el beso se cortó por una descarga eléctrica!. ¿Cómo rayos... Ay, no... ¡Carrie me había puesto un aparato raro en la ropa para grabar mis conversaciones!

-Perdona, James. No quiero arriesgarme haciendo un movimiento peligroso... –le dije rápido con voz asustada y corrí escaleras arriba.

Una vez dentro de mi dormitorio me quité la cosita negra esa que daba la corriente y la lancé sobre la cama. Y allí descubrí un sobre reposando en mi almohada. Me acerqué y lo tomé. Era una carta de mamá. Sí, ella ya estaba al tanto del plan de ataque a James, yo se lo había contado. ¿He dicho que ella y yo somos muy confidentes? En fin...

_Querida Lily:_

_Hija, lamento tener que ser yo quién te diga esto, pero no creo que lo que me dices que estás haciendo sea la mejor idea del mundo. Pretender que te gusta alguien... Es sólo que no quiero verte herida. Y con lo frágil que eres tú, Lily... Te recomendaría no hacer esto. Sé que dirías algo como "ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando", pero te conozco, hija, y sólo me preocupo por ti. Aunque quieras ser una chica nueva, esta no es la mejor forma. Recuerda que yo te quiero como eres. Así de simple._

_Con amor,  
__Mamá._

Me gustaría darle la razón, pero no puedo. ¡Ella no sabe por todo lo que he tenido que pasar! No, miento, claro que lo sabe. ¿Acaso no recuerda lo que es ser adolescente? Uno quiere ser aceptado, y yo _ahora_ estoy siendo aceptada. No, mamá, lo siento, pero seguiré con esto hasta el final.

Unos días más pasaron, que más que nada los usé para estudiar un poco los EXTASIS. No, qué va, los usé para estudiar a James Potter. Y me di cuenta de algo, ya era hora de que me llevara a una verdadera cita.

Esa tarde, cuando me preparaban, Beth llegó con una novedad.

-A que no adivinan lo que me conseguí...

-¿Qué? –preguntó Heather, deteniéndose de ponerme sombra de ojos.

Sacó las manos de la espalda y mostró dos espejitos un poco más pequeños que su mano, exactamente iguales.

-¿Me puedes decir para qué le servirá eso a Lily? –exclamó Carrie cruzándose de brazos.

-No todos los días ves a Sirius Black hablándole a un espejo...

-¿Cómo? –fue Heather de nuevo.

-Le pregunté para qué era, y aunque se rehusó a decirme en un comienzo... Sirve para comunicarse. Así estaremos en contacto durante la cita de Lily. ¡Veremos lo que pasa y no le dará la corriente!

-No puedo creer que el mismo Sirius Black te haya dado eso –dijo Carrie.

-Yo sí lo creo, es cosa de preguntarse por qué Beth trae la falda enganchada a la ropa interior –soltó Heather ácidamente y Beth la miró con furia mientras con una mano se arreglaba la falda.

-Ya está –Carrie tomó uno de los espejos y con un hechizo lo dejó pegado a la parte posterior de la cartera que yo usaría-. Aquí dejamos éste y nosotras tendremos el otro.

-James no es tonto, se va a dar cuenta que Lily lleva pegado ahí el espejo de Black y puede pensar cualquier cosa –dijo Heather.

-Para eso se camufla. Otro hechizo sencillo y... –apuntó la cartera y el espejo desapareció.

-¡Dónde está? –exclamé, mirando el punto donde hace dos segundos se encontraba pegado el espejo.

-Sigue ahí, pero nadie puede verlo.

-Perfecto... –susurró Beth.

La cita. Quedamos de vernos con James en el hall del colegio y fue allí donde me lo encontré. Se veía más que guapo con esa capa fina y elegante.

-¿Vamos a comer? –le pregunté cuando me tomó la mano.

-No, es una sorpresa... y si te la dijera tendría que matarte... –respondió llevándome fuera de Hogwarts. Allí, junto al lago, había una pequeña embarcación.

-Wow... ¿Sabes, James? No puedo imaginar cómo convenciste a Dumbledore para que te dejara poner eso ahí...

-No fue Dumbledore. ¿Conoces a Hagrid? –asentí-. Incluso prometió tener controlado al Calamar Gigante.

Me reí y subí a aquella especie de yate. Estaba preciosamente iluminado por hadas doradas que revoloteaban en doquier, y había una pequeña mesa con copas y botella de hidromiel encima. El yate se comenzó a mover en dirección al otro extremo del lago, alejándonos del castillo.

Era la primera vez que estaba realmente a solas con James... Bueno, quizás no tan a solas, no sabía si ese espejo estaba funcionando. Es difícil explicarlo, pero... A ver. Si alguna vez imaginé cómo debía ser la cita perfecta, James Potter la superó con creces. El mar... las estrellas... el hidromiel. Y él, poniéndole la guinda a la torta.

-¿Cuándo llamarás a los delfines? –le pregunté, bromeando. Así, como en las viejas películas de romance muggles.

-Seguro... –susurró James, mirando el suelo.

-¡No! No me malinterpretes, es realmente lindo, pero... ¿realmente te da miedo... ser tú mismo una sola vez?

Y vi como se sonrojaba. ¡Oh, sólo quería besarlo de nuevo!

-Está bien... me parece justo. Pero es aterrador intentar impresionarte...

-¿A mí? –sonreí.

-¡Es que, Lily! Sales de la nada... y te adueñas de Hogwarts...

-No creo que me haya adueñado de nada... –me reí-. No, tú eres el capitán de Quidditch y el chico más popular de Hogwarts, no?

-Sí, sí, sí... claro. Supongo que... sólo tengo suerte –se encogió de hombros-. De verdad... soy muy afortunado. Y tendría que estar loco si no me aprovechara de eso... –tomó aire-. Mira, Lily... Quizás algunas veces soy demasiado pesado... Pero no sé ser de otra forma... Y en realidad lo que hago es ponerle el corazón a todo...

Se acercó para besarme, pero antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos (¡vale, qué difícil era resistirse!) le susurré:

-Haciendo eso haces que sea más fácil romperlo... el corazón... ¿lo has pensado?

-Por suerte he encontrado una forma de protegerme ante aquélla eventualidad... Con unos pasos de baile.

¿Ah?

¿Pasos de baile?

-¿Qué?

Me tomó de las manos y me guió hasta un lugar vacío del yate, empezó a bailar conmigo como si estuviese en una pista.

-¡Dios! No estoy preparada para esto... –dije medio en broma.

-Estaba pensando en ser profesional...

-¿Ah?

-Ríete todo lo que quieras... –Puso una mano en mi cintura y seguimos bailando-. Había un reclutador en el último baile de la escuela.

-Seguro...

Seguimos bailando al son de una música inexistente por varios minutos. Todo parecía tan perfecto. Y él dejaba la coraza de James Potter para ser simplemente James... conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente y antes del desayuno pasé por la el salón de encuentros. Las chicas por un momento me acribillaron a preguntas.

-Ustedes... ustedes ya saben, chicas. Ya han ido de cita con él –respondí sinceramente.

-No en plena altamar, qué diablos pasó allí? –exigió saber Heather.

-Eh... nada... ¿saben? Nosotros sólo... hablamos y fue... agradable.

-¿Ustedes hablaron? –preguntó Beth-. O sea... él fue íntimo... sin ser íntimo?

Como respuesta mantuve mi sonrisa.

-Así está la situación –dijo Carrie-, él le está diciendo todo lo que ella quiere oír. La única forma de saber si se enamoró es ver qué tan lejos es capaz de llegar si Lily lo presiona la noche anterior al partido que queda.

-Sí –asentí-. Yo puedo hacer eso.

-Oh no... –dijo Beth, mirándome atentamente-. No, yo conozco esa mirada. Él te tiene bajo su hechizo...

-¿Qué? –dije-. No, no puede...

-No, vamos, es que no puedes desconcentrarte cuando vamos llegando a la final –me regañó Heather.

-Lily... nosotras, todas nosotras, le creímos... –dijo Beth-. ¡Y no hay manera de saber qué es lo que este chico está pensando realmente!

-Sí, la hay... –susurró Carrie, tomando su mini bola de cristal y saliendo del salón.

No la vimos más hasta varios días más, pero todas parecieron olvidar el asunto. En fin, el caso es que mañana sería la gran final Gryffindor-Slytherin que todos estábamos esperando. Y las chicas debían poner en marcha el nuevo plan. Beth le devolvió uno de los espejos a Sirius y nosotras nos quedamos con el otro. Era de noche y habíamos dejado un pequeño paquete en la habitación de James con la ayuda de su amigo Peter, que ni siquiera preguntó para qué era.

-Ahora empieza el verdadero juego... –dijo Beth, sonriendo y entrando con otra bolsa a la sala, que me aventó.

Dentro de la bolsa había ropa interior _sexy_ color roja, justo el color que tomó mi cara en ese momento.

-¿No creen que estamos yendo demasiado lejos?

-Mira, este juego está por terminar –dijo Heather-. Lily... ¿sabes lo que pasa al bajar la guardia con James Potter?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Carrie, muéstrale –dijo Beth.

Carrie colocó su bola de cristal sobre el proyector muggle (¿cómo el profesor aún no había preguntado por él?) y lo que vi en la pared, me impactó.

-_Viejo, eres un dominado_ –le decía Sirius a James en el vestidor de Quidditch de los chicos Gryffindor.

-_Un dominado _–repitió Peter, riéndose.

-_Hey, chicos, chicos_ –James se paró arriba de una de las bancas-. _Yo no soy un dominado, está claro? James Potter no es un dominado. Sólo les diré que en el partido con Slytherin... no marcaré tantos puntos_.

Y todos festejaron su broma. No, no era broma. Era cierto.

-James Potter, te vas a hundir... –dije mirando enfurecida las imágenes de la pared.

Tomé la bolsa con la ropa interior roja y me fui hasta el otro lado de la sala (donde las demás no me veían) para probármela.

Volví cinco minutos después, con una bata sobre esa ropa escandalosa. Les mostré a las chicas y me miraron con cara de asombro.

-¿Qué, está bien?

-Deberías usar ropa interior todo el tiempo en la escuela –dijo Carrie, seria.

-¡Te ves atractiva!

-Es perfecto, chica.

Carrie arregló el resto. Me sentó sobre un taburete y me pasó el espejito. Miró su reloj.

-En cinco...

Sí, y en cinco segundos vi la cara de James en él.

-_Hey, hola_.

-Hola... ¿estás solo?

-_Sí... ¿tú?_

-Sí... y es triste... porque estoy tan loca... –dije leyendo de reojo lo que había escrito Carrie con su varita en el aire. Al segundo lo corrigió y debí hacer lo mismo- ...sola. Estoy tan sola...

-_Bueno... quizás pueda ir y hacerte compañía._

-Oh, eso me gustaría –dije en un tono coqueto que definitivamente no era mío-, pero hay un problema. Sabes que los chicos no pueden entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas...

-_Maldición..._

-Al menos... que tú... saques tu escoba y vueles hasta mi ventana...

-_Eh... sí, claro_ –respondió, como burlándose.

-Sí, suena loco... Qué mal. Y yo que me vestí para ti... –Heather comenzó a bajarse el tirante de su polera y me insinuó que la imitara-. O me desvestí... –y me quité la mitad de la bata, enseñando un hombro y parte importante del sostén rojo.

-_Yo... podría intentarlo_ –dijo James, mirándome con avidez. Por dentro me estaba muriendo de risa.

-¡Genial! Tienes que salir e ir siete ventanas hacia tu derecha, ya las conté.

-_Ya voy hacia allá._

Beth empezó a hacerme señas con las manos.

-¡Espera, espera!

-_¿Qué?_

-Te compré un regalo...

-_¿Ah, sí?_

-Sí... Está debajo de tu cama...

James se retiró del campo visual del espejo por un momento y regresó con una bolsa, de la que sacó... una tanga roja.

-_¿Un pequeño avance? _–preguntó, sonriendo.

-No, n... –las chicas me seguían haciendo señas-, quiero que tú te lo pongas –Vi a James fruncir el ceño-. ¿Algo va mal? Es sexy... ¿nunca lo habías hecho antes?

-_No _–dijo, seguro.

-Qué tierno... –le dije-. Tienes tan... poca experiencia...

-_¿Qué? _–preguntó sorprendido-. _Yo sí tengo experiencia_ –dijo mirando la tanga por todos lados.

-James... James... Jamsie –le dije sonriente. Volvió a tomarme atención-. Creo que me puedes hacer ese pequeño favor... y luego... yo podría hacerte un pequeño favor –dejé al descubierto mi otro hombro- ...y luego podríamos hacer algo... juntos... –La cara de James estaba como para grabarla-. Pero... –imité un bostezo-, sabes qué? Estoy cansada... Y se está haciendo muy tarde, así que... –me puse la bata otra vez-. Supongo nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches.

-_Espera... espera... dame cinco minutos._

Sonreí.

-De acuerdo.

James Potter, _caíste_. Desde el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor de séptimo año, eran nueve ventanas hacia la izquierda hasta la habitación que yo compartía con mis compañeras, no siete hacia la derecha. Ahí está el despacho de McGonagall... Si tan sólo te hubieses dado cuenta antes.

Junto a las chicas corrimos escaleras arriba justo a tiempo para ver el espectáculo que se iba a producir. Ellas se ocultaron bajo la capa invisible de Beth (mal que mal no tenían razón para andar por el séptimo piso) y yo me paré junto al retrato de la señora gorda.

Y se oyó un grito que debió haberse escuchado hasta en las mazmorras.

Diez segundos después todos los Gryffindor se agolpaban para salir a través del retrato para ver a James viniendo desde el despacho de la profesora tomado por la oreja y con solo una tanga roja puesta.

-¡Vivir y dejar vivir, Potter! Para los gustos están hechos los colores, pero no estoy preparada para este tipo de... espectáculo de mala calidad...

Lo dejó en la puerta de la sala común bajo la mirada y los susurros de todos y todas las Gryffindor, mientras James iba tapándose con una mano por delante y la otra por atrás.

-James, perdóname –le dije con cara de pena cuando paró enfrente mío-. Creo que me equivoqué de dirección... es que si lo cuentas desde dentro...

Siguió de largo hacia su habitación.

-¡Se terminó el espectáculo, señores, regresen a sus habitaciones! –exclamó McGonagall antes de cerrar el retrato de la señora gorda.

A la mañana siguiente, James no pudo caminar por ningún pasillo sin que lo molestaran. A la hora del desayuno ya todo el colegio lo sabía. Y James sólo trataba de pasar desapercibido por una vez en su vida, y claro que no lo logró.

**Continuará...**

_Me maté de risa escribiendo este capítulo. Es que la escena de la tanga realmente... xD Bueno, ya lo leyeron. Vean la peli, se los repito. Confirmado que está en Blockbuster y en YouTube xD._

_Estpy muy sorprendida por la cantidad de reviews que me han regalado por los capítulos anteriores. Me cuesta mucho esto de empezar con una pareja que no había publicado antes, porque nunca sé cómo llevarlas bien. Al menos empecé a publicar una adaptación, que es lo más fácil, para que después los ponga en algo original mío xD Espero sus** reviews** para este chap también. Bye!_


	5. Quienes somos en realidad

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**John Tucker Must Die Copyright 2006 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corp. and Dune Entertainament LL.C.**

**James Potter debe morir  
****Cap 5: Quienes somos en realidad**

_-¡Se terminó el espectáculo, señores, regresen a sus habitaciones! –exclamó McGonagall antes de cerrar el retrato de la señora gorda._

_A la mañana siguiente, James no pudo caminar por ningún pasillo sin que lo molestaran. A la hora del desayuno ya todo el colegio lo sabía. Y James sólo trataba de pasar desapercibido por una vez en su vida, y claro que no lo logró._

Gryffindor hizo un entrenamiento previo al partido de la tarde, donde hubo más público que en un partido real, si eso era posible. James seguía con la tanga puesta.

Y siguiendo la tendencia de James de doblar todo a su favor, adivinen qué...

...con la tanga puesta atrapó la Snitch en menos de un minuto durante el entrenamiento...

...y para el partido de la tarde todo el equipo andaba con tanga. Sí, ganaron. 720 contra 40.

¿Producto de la tanga? Nadie lo pudo averiguar, pero lo que sí, desde ese minuto en adelante usar tanga entre los hombres estaba de _moda_...

Mi odio hacia él se había incrementado considerablemente. Me daba rabia. Me hacía doler la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en él... ¿en el mal sentido de la palabra?

-¡Lily!

Era James, siguiéndome por la orilla del lago un sábado por la mañana. Acababa de dejar a su grupo de amigos atrás. Pero yo estaba enojada con él, por supuesto.

-¡Lily, espera! -Me detuve, volteé y miré con cara de impaciencia-. El encuentro de la otra noche no resultó como me hubiese gustado...

-Sí, lo sé. Lo siento –respondí, claro que sin sentirlo. Con mi más adusta expresión.

-Nooo, está bien. Como que lo solucioné.

-Me di cuenta. Ahora todos conocen el _secreto de Victoria_.

Quería voltearme, seguir caminando, irme, pero él no me dejaba.

-Sirius estaba pensando ponerlo como tema de mi cumpleaños. "Ni la misma tanga ni la misma fiesta".

-Qué lindo.

Ahora si me volteé y caminé a paso rápido.

-¡Lily! Espera –Corrió tras de mi y me tomó un brazo, poniéndose él delante de mío-. ¡Espera! No lo estás entendiendo. Fui humillado tratando de captar tu atención. Y no me estoy esforzando tanto como para sólo tener un poco de acción...

-¿Así que no soy sólo un buen vino que quieres descorchar y beber? –le espeté, lanzando veneno.

-¿Dónde oíste eso? –No lo estaba negando. Me moví para seguir avanzando hacia el castillo.

-No, no... ¡no! Óyeme. Esas fueron sólo conversaciones de camerinos. No significan nada.

-¿Actúas como un cerdo sólo para no parecer que eres un dominado?

-Sí, exactamente. Yo... digo estas cosas en las que no creo, estoy haciendo cosas que no entiendo... Imagínate, me puse tu ropa interior y sobrevolé Hogwarts... -No pude evitar sonreír en ese momento-. Me esfuerzo tanto... Pero no se me ocurre qué más hacer. Tú eres la única, Lily... –Me dejó sin palabras. Otra vez lo lograba-. Mira... yo nunca antes hice esto, así que no sé cómo seguir exactamente... –Se sacó su reloj y me lo puso en la muñeca-. Es sólo algo personal, vale? Sólo para demostrarte... –subió el tono de voz y miró en derredor-. ¡Y a quién quiera saberlo, que soy un dominado! –A lo lejos Remus subió un pulgar y sonrió-. Sí... –Me miró a los ojos-. Un dominado... –Yo estaba en shock-. ¿Serías mi novia?

No recuerdo exactamente cómo salí de ahí ni que dije. Sólo me vi momentos más tarde en la sala del quinto piso, con Heather mirando embobada el reloj en mi mano.

-Oh...

-¡Merlín! –exclamó Beth sonriendo completamente.

-Lo destruiremos... –dijo Carrie yendo hacia la otra esquina de la sala.

-Es hora de matar... ¡Bam! Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño Potter –continuó Beth, siguiendo a Carrie y comenzó a hablarle en susurros.

-Eh... chicas... –las miré, haciendo que Heather me soltara el brazo-. Me estoy sintiendo un poco rara con todo esto...

-¿Ah?

-Lily... –Carrie me miró como si yo fuera una loca-. Dijiste que si alguna vez salías con un chico como éste... ¡te vengarías!

-Lo sé... mmm... pero...

-¡Por Merlín santo, lo amas! –chilló Heather.

-Haremos una terapia de citas, esto es por tu propio bien... –dijo Beth.

-Regresa a la realidad, Lily. No estás saliendo realmente con él... –esa fue Carrie.

-Te _Potterizaste_ –dijo Heather.

-Él no se enamoró de ti –empezó a explicar Carrie-. Se enamoró de lo que nosotros creamos.

-¿Quién eras tú antes de conocernos? –fue la pregunta de Beth. Retórica, por supuesto.

-Nadie. Y ahora eres _la_ chica... –contestó Heather-. ¿Y así es como nos pagas?

-Entonces... el pequeño monstruo que ustedes crearon destruye a James Potter... –les recriminé-, y luego qué?. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-¡Te conviertes en una leyenda!

-¡Sí!

-¿Y qué si yo no quiero eso?

-No puedes quedarte con él –me gritó Heather-. Y este reloj... –me tomó la muñeca otra vez-. ¡Me pertenece a mí! Yo soy la capitana porrista, él el capitán de Quidditch. ¡El reloj debe ser mío!

-¿Qué? –la interceptó Beth-. ¿Acaso crees que por ser la capitana porrista tienes derecho a tener todo lo que quieras?

Carrie puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¡Exacto! –chilló Heather.

-¡Hey, chicas, deténganse! –se interpuso Carrie.

-Gracias, Carrie –susurré, pero las miraba a ellas.

-Él se merece lo mejor, vale? Obviamente me merece a mí –agregó.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor... –atacó Beth-. A ti no te importa él... Lo único que te importa es entrar a la escuela de _Aruroes_.

-Creo que se dice AURORES –la corrigió Carrie de inmediato.

-¡Chicas, ya basta! –les grité-. Se supone que deberíamos ser amigas...

-Bueno –Heather me miró feo-. Las amigas no dicen que van a hacer algo y luego...

-¡Y luego traicionan a todas las demás! –terminó Beth.

-Si no estás en contra de James... –dijo Carrie-. Entonces no estás con nosotras...

Y se cruzaron de brazos. Ahí, enfrente mío. Así, nada más. ¿Allí se acababa todo? Eso no estaba bien.

-¿Así que realmente creen que esto les ayudará a superar a James Potter? O se obsesionan con destruirlo, o se obsesionan con salir con él... De cualquiera de las dos formas, siempre se trata de él! No, yo terminé con esto... –me giré para salir de la sala.

-Las porristas no se rinden –fue lo último que oí de Heather, así que retrocedí unos pasos y la encaré a lo lejos.

-Bueno, no soy una porrista _de verdad_. Lo que sea que planeen, no cuenten conmigo.

Y me fui. Corrí escaleras abajo hasta el tercer... o segundo piso. Ahí donde había un corredor vacío.

Ojalá todo fuera simple. Como una vieja canción Pop. _Quiero que me quieras_. Boom. Final de la historia, y todos vivimos felices para siempre.

Alcé la varita para desaparecer una telaraña del techo, y oí detrás de mío.

-Lindo reloj...

Me volteé y era el primo de James, Scott. Parece que me había seguido.

-No, no es lo que parece...

¿Pero nunca es así, cierto?

-¿Desde cuando Beth y Carrie son amigas de Heather? –Sí, ahora estaba segura que me había seguido-. Porque ellas en realidad se odian unas a otras... Lily. ¿Y qué hacen... hablándote a ti? -Abrí la boca, pero no supe responder. Tan compleja que era la respuesta-. ¿Qué te sucedió? Eras tan diferente... y ahora eres... como el resto de ellas. Te enamoraste de mi primo.

-No, yo no... –traté de defenderme-. No es así... Quiero decir...

-Es algo que planeaste con esas tres. Esto es un juego para ti, verdad? –Merlín, sí que no sabía qué decir-. ¿Quieres saber por qué James se enamoró de ti? –Esperé la respuesta-. Él cree que tú eres la primera relación honesta que ha tenido.

-Bueno, él no es tan inocente, cierto? Quiero decir... tú sabes como James Potter puede ser...

-Todos saben cómo puede ser. Él es James Potter. Y aún así todas las chicas de Hogwarts hacen fila para salir con él, sabiendo lo que saben. Y sí, él les miente a las chicas para hacer que se enamoren de él. No me imagino qué clase de persona es capaz de eso. ¿Y tú?

Después de esa conversación perdí las ganas de todo, incluso de ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Me fui a mi cuarto a encerrar hasta que cayó la noche. Sólo se me pudo ocurrir una cosa en ese momento; hablar con mi única, incondicional y verdadera mejor amiga: mi mamá. Esperando que estuviese en casa -y que la solicitud de tener la chimenea conectada a la red flú siguiera vigente- me dirigí a la de la vacía sala común y lancé los polvos al fuego para luego meter mi cabeza entre las llamas. Después de dar varias vueltas vi la salita de mi casa y un gran pastel con cobertura de chocolate sobre la mesa de centro. Mi madre no se veía, pero debía estar ahí, así que la llamé.

-¡Mamá, el baño de chocolate! Hay un pastel debajo...

Salió de la cocina con una lata de cobertura en la mano y una cuchara en la otra. ¿Terapia de chocolate?

-Sí –respondió entendiendo mi expresión-. Terminé con Van...

-Oh... –la miré con pena-. ¿Sabes? Finalmente creo estar entendiendo toda esta cosa con los Van...

-Ay, hija... –se sentó frente mío-. Yo sé que esto de mis citas te afecta... He cometido errores... Pero nunca haría un plan para herir a alguien.

Ahí venía de nuevo, a recriminarme. Este no era mi día, pero que mamá me lo dijera...

-Yo... yo sólo... me vi tan atrapada en esto... Creo... –Hora de sincerarse-. Fui invisible por tanto tiempo... que se siente bien que te noten...

-Lily, querida... Tú escogiste ser invisible. Pensaste que así todo sería más fácil para ti...

-Bueno, ellos se dan cuenta de que estoy ahí, mamá. Aun aunque... nada de esto sea realmente yo... Y ahora ni siquiera sé quiénes son mis verdaderos amigos.

-Quizás si les mostraras la verdadera Lily... encontrarías la respuesta...

Saqué la cabeza de la chimenea y miré en derredor: no había nadie. Quizás qué hora era. El caso es que mañana sería lo que ellas llamaban el _gran evento del año_, el cumpleaños de James. A la orilla del lago, al atardecer. No sería una mala ocasión para decir "Hola, esta soy yo, la verdadera Lily Evans".

No me arreglé, maquillé, ni vestí especialmente. La verdadera Lily sin la capa de moda y maquillaje. Sólo así, normal, bajé a eso de las siete de la tarde al lago. Un gran alboroto había ya desde el hall... ¿Quién estaría autorizando todo esto? Y es que cuando salí pensé que nunca me había dado cuenta de cuántos alumnos había en Hogwarts... Era gigante. Letreros con el nombre de James, Snitch voladoras, una banda en vivo... Diablos, eso sí que era una fiesta.

Los Merodeadores estaban todos arriba del escenario, todos menos James. Tenían un telón de fondo... Cuando la banda terminó el tema que tocaban, Remus se colocó la varita en la garganta y su voz se amplificó.

-Muchas gracias a la banda por sus excelentes temas...

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Peter.

-Es la hora de James Potter, amigos –respondió Sirius. Alaridos se escucharon desde el público-. ¿Cornamenta, dónde estás? –Gritos se oyeron desde un lugar del público.

-Hey, allí abajo, hagan espacio, que Jamsie viene al escenario! –exclamó Remus.

Más vítores en el público. James saliendo de entre la gente. Yo corrí alzando la vista, era demasiada gente.

-Los cumpleaños se festejan una vez cada 356 días –dijo Peter.

-Y hay que agradecer a Merlín por todo esto –siguió Remus.

-Pero querido amigo James... –dijo Sirius cuando Potter se subió al escenario-, corta el pastel... –Un pastel gigante salió de la nada-, y verás quiénes te van a dar unas buenas nalgadas!

Dos chicas semidesnudas salieron de dentro del pastel. Nada fuera de lo común. Qué poco originales, pero esto no es una despedida de soltero.

-¡Sirius, Sirius, ven! –gritó una cabeza rubia desde el público. No podía ver quién era.

-¿Qué tienes para mí, nena?

-Oh, una pequeña cosita de las chicas de las otras casas.

Ya sabía quién era: Carrie. Pero debía acercarme más. Todos cantando el feliz cumpleaños. Di codazos, golpes, todo lo necesario para llegar adelante. Hasta que vi lo del telón. Ya estaba completamente oscuro y se notaba perfectamente. El proyector muggle y...

¿Porristas?

-_¡Tiene habilidad, él sabe marcar, muévanse atrás que James va a ganar! _–Fue un grito porrista de... todos los grupos porristas de Hogwarts. Raro. Rarísimo. -_¡Te amamos James, feliz cumpleaños! _–Las imágenes se alternaron por otras de otras chicas-. _Nosotras, las del club de..._

-¿Lily? –Alguien me llamaba. Arriba. ¡Era James! –Tú lo hiciste, vamos. Ven y deséame un feliz cumpleaños.

Bajó del escenario, me tomó de la mano y me obligó a subir, mientras le susurraba:

-James, nada que ver, no es esto por lo que estoy aquí...

Pero ya todos me habían visto. James me apuntó, sonriendo, y la gente quedó en silencio.

-_¿Vale? Sólo para demostrarte... _–¿Eso venía del telón? Nos volteamos-. _¡Y a quién quiera saberlo, que soy un dominado!_ -Alarido del público.

-Esto es genial... –me susurró James al oído, abrazándome por la espalda.

-_Sí, un dominado... ¿Serías mi novia?_

¡Malditas perras, lo estaban mostrando todo!

Y eso no era lo peor. La imagen cambio. Y no me gustó nada.

-_James Potter_ -Fue aquel día en que...-. _Tú sabes que sólo hay un chico para mí..._ –Una rápida mirada me permitió ver las sonrisas malvadas en las caras de Beth, Carrie y Heather. No podía permitir que esto se terminara de ver-, _pero no creo que ese chico..._

-¡Expelliarmus! –grité apuntando el telón, haciendo que éste se viniera abajo.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –me preguntó James, a la vez que la gente susurraba desconcertada.

-Emmm... –Me acerqué a él lo suficiente como para que el resto no escuchara-. James, hay algo que debo decirte... Todo este tiempo... he estado pretendiendo ser un montón de cosas que no soy para que te... enamoraras de mí...

-¡Más fuerte! –gritaron desde el público-. ¿Qué pasa?

Tenía la varita en la mano. El asunto era usarla o no.

-Nosotras estuvimos tratando de romper tu corazón... –seguí yo, bajo la escéptica mirada de James-, para que supieras lo que se sentía...

-¿Nosotras? –repitió James.

-Sí –susurré, asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando luego a Heather, Carrie y Beth que estaban en el público justo frente a nosotros.

James se puso muy serio de repente.

-Ok, lo entiendo. Lo consiguieron, chicas... –me miró, y sentí que nadie en la vida me había visto así. Nunca-. Funcionó...

Mis ojos se humedecieron. Ya no podía hacer nada por mí, ni menos por él.

-Perdona... –Me quité su reloj y se lo entregué.

-¿Qué sucede? –El público-. ¿Qué está pasando, están terminando?

-Miren –me giré hacia el público y subí la varita a mi garganta por fin, así les iba a hablar, con la voz quebrada. Y qué-. Todo este tiempo estuve... mintiendo sobre quién soy. Pero me aburrí de fingir. Ésta es la verdadera yo. Esta es Lily...

-Oye, Lily... –me llamó un chico desde el público.

-¿Sí?

Y me lanzó un vaso de algo encima.

-¡Estás arruinando la fiesta!

Luego se estaban todos riendo y otros, más atrás, aplaudiendo.

-Esto no es justo –dijo Carrie, subiendo al escenario.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó Beth, quien subió también seguida de Heather-. Esto es todo culpa nuestra, no te mereces esto.

-Nunca debimos hacerte esto...

-Ok –Beth se fue a parar frente a todos-. Vale. Tremenda cosa, así que mintió. ¿Y qué? Todos mentimos.

-¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes mintió antes? –preguntó Carrie al público.

-Exactamente –fue turno de Heather-. Deberían estarse tirando bebidas entre ustedes... No a Lily.

Fue el instante en que a las tres les llegó bebida en las caras.

-Hey –James tomó la palabra-. Todos cálmense. Miren, tienen razón. Bien, todos lo hacemos. Yo miento. Finjo ser cualquier cosa para conseguir a una chica.

-¡Y funciona, amigo! –gritó un chico desde el público, el mismo que me había lanzado la bebida, e hizo que todos los hombres a su alrededor aplaudieran.

-¡Eres el hombre!

-No, no digo que sea algo bueno... –aclaró James.

-¡Es algo bueno! –gritó otro chico.

-Oigan, lo que trato de decir es que... está mal.

-¡No hay nada malo con salir con las mejores chicas de Hogwarts! –grito un tercer chico desde el público.

Luego empezaron a vitorear: James, James, James... Po-tter, Po-tter, Po-tter... Y James me miró alzando los hombros y riendo, como queriendo decir que no era su culpa. Lo había intentado. Y eso también estaba mal. Le quité el plato con pastel a Peter de las manos y se lo aventé en plena cara a James. Y eso dio comienzo a una lucha embravecida en el escenario y en el público donde volaban bebidas y torta.

A la mañana siguiente, saliendo de clases, lo vi a lo lejos en un pasillo y lo llamé.

-¡James! Hola –me acerqué.

-Hola...

-Vaya, te ves... limpio.

Él se rió.

-Gracias. Tú te vez bastante limpia también.

-Gracias... –pero intenté ponerme seria-. Escucha... Nunca debí intentar lanzarte pastel...

-Lily, detente. Me merecía el pastel en la cara... Y... aunque sea difícil de creer para ti... Voy a empezar a decir la verdad... –Sonreí-. Te lo juro.

-Ok, eso... es genial.

-Así que... ¿tregua?

-Me gustaría...

Se acercó para abrazarme. Y chocaron nuestras cabezas.

-¡Auch!

-Ay... –empezó-. Inclinamos la cabeza...

-...hacia el mismo lado –terminé-. Sí...

Fue simplemente un apretón de manos.

-Te veré por ahí... –susurró.

-Sí... Buena suerte...

Me miró dando unos pasos hacia atrás y luego se volteó y se fue.

En fin, nos tomó 12 botellas de champú y tres días para quitarnos el pastel del cabello. ¿Pero, saben qué? Valió la pena.

De ahí hacia delante, todo sucedió de una manera muy alocada. Con las chicas, nos hicimos amigas. Debo confesar que estuve a punto de salir con el primo de James, hasta darme cuenta que era demasiado parecido a mí como para que eso resultara. El mismo James, mientras tanto, estuvo saliendo... con varias chicas a la vez. Y sí, ellas sabían que no eran _la única_, porque él cumplió la promesa de no volver a mentir otra vez.

Y el último mes antes de salir de Hogwarts, James y yo comenzamos una nueva relación. De cero, y sin mentiras.

Hay que admitirlo. Finalmente me convertí en una leyenda. Y todo por ser la chica que enamoró a James Potter.

Oh, y casi se me olvida. Si estás intentado hacer esto en casa, sólo recuerda: si te metes con un James Potter, debes estar -siempre, y en todo momento- preparada para las consecuencias.

**FIN**

_Awww, me muero, qué lata. No pensé que iba a terminar tan pronto el fic. Juraba que me quedaba peli como para dos capítulos más, pero en fin._

_Las excusas correspondientes por mi record personal de 5 meses sin actualizar son las siguientes: me fui de vacas en febrero, volví sólo por tres días a mi ciudad para luego irme a la Uni y quedarme sin PC desde entonces hasta ahora, que volví a mi casa por vacaciones de invierno. Tan-tán. Eso es xD._

_Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Vean la peli, por favor, que tengo una adoración por Metcalfe y fue como que tenía que ver sí o sí esta peli una y otra vez y el fic era la excusa perfecta para hacerlo xD. _

_Ojo, por ahí en los reviews me preguntaban que de qué película se trataba. La verdad es que en español el título que le pusieron fue "Todas contra John" cuando debió haber sido "John Tucker debe morir", así que eso. _

_Espero sus comentarios y verlos en algún otro fic. Bye._


End file.
